Memories forced worshipper
by utan77
Summary: The failure of the generator interdimensional bridges, over which Kate Harrigan worked in Area 51, moves her to another world... the world that until now was her known only from TV series... The next chapters will be added here.
1. Chapter 1

**Note of the author.**

 _"Memories forced worshipper"_ is the first story of my little series based on the world famous television series MGM Studios : _"Stargate: Atlantis"_.

Originally it was a loose story, written for fun, in the form of first-person narrative. But when I started to write my next fanfic: _"Moonlight"_ , telling the history of young Wraith female, I decided that it would be a whole, associated with each series.

.

 _ **Forgive me for my English, but this is not my native language.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **NOTE:**_

1\. **The conversations begin with a dash.**

2\. Telepathic conversations are written on a new line in quotes.

3\. Italics have been used to abbreviations or words of Latin origin; based on Latin or being "blend" of such words.

Other names as: persons (Wraith) names, names of the ships, planets, or titles, etc.., was written only with a capital letter.

4\. In order to distinction " _flashback_ " or dreams/memories, applied line a break and quotes.

.

* * *

.

 _It breaks my heart_

 _because I know you're the one for me  
Don't you feel sad there never was a story obviously  
It'll never be... Ohhhhhh..._

 _You will never know_  
 _I will never show_  
 _What I feel, what I need, from you no_  
 _You will never know_  
 _I will never show_  
 _What I feel, what I need, from you_

 **Imany ″** ** _You will never know_** **″**

.

* * *

.

 **Prologue**

 ** _Groom Lake_** **-** ** _10.000 years ago_** **...**

 **B** luish tile shallow, salty lake reflected the rays of the sun. Around ascended a small hill, covered with low vegetation. The climate was not very conducive for life: lack of fresh water and high temperatures significantly reduced the number of organisms that were able to survive here. But it is precisely for the same reason a few men sitting in their small boats, ended just bond the next rope on a wooden structure stick in the bottom of the lake a few yards from the shore. Ropes, which they had gathered earlier, were already covered with a thick layer of salt.

It would seem that much easier way of gathering salt would be extracting it from the bottom just off the coast, but thus obtained substance was full of various pollutants. In contrast, this gleaned on the ropes, during evaporation of water, almost immediately was fit for human consumption. And thus you could get for it a better price for the monthly marketplace.

\- _Muha'biu, we already return to the shore!_ \- shouted the oldest of the men to the youngest, who tied the second-last of his rope.

\- _All right!_ _I almost finished!_ \- he replied not taking his eyes from work and picked up the last rope.

At first he did not pay attention to wind, which blew harder. There was not nothing strange after all. But when the wind strength increased, starting sway the boat, the man broke the tie the rope to a wooden structure and looked to the side, toward the center of the salt lake. A dozen feet away, calm to now water tile just beginning to bend under the pressure of an invisible force, creating disputes circle, which grew out of each moment... just as wind power.

The young man grabbed a wooden frame, when his boat began sway in the water.

\- _Muha'biu!_ \- shouted someone behind him.

He looked in that direction, seeing the frightened friends, when suddenly over the lake appear something else: an invisible force which bend the water, began just shoot in all directions pale-blue lightning, which showed her spherical shape. Lightning danced on the surface of the lake farther and farther. Some of them crossed next to a young man, heading for the shore.

And then in the whole area came to the shrill, low sound, peppering a headache. Muha'biu clogged ears his hands, like his comrades… but he looked carefully in the direction of the ball lightning. In her inside was something in the shape of miniature, pulsating sun... which suddenly explode. Young man curled up in his boat, hoping that this something not lay hold him. But the white light mercilessly swallowed up everything in the area.

For a moment Muha`biu had the feeling, that the world froze. He pulled his hands from his head slightly, and leaned over the side of the boat. He could not hear anything, except the piercing sound, and the whole world hid bright white... And then it all suddenly disappeared: light, lightning and sound. Lake was calm again, and as blue as the sky.

And then he saw her: a woman in the water, desperately waving her arms, so as not to drown. It seemed to him, that she was moving her lips as if she screamed, but he did not hear anything.

The sound came back after a while and the man heard many voices, both male and female... screaming from every angle. He looked around: in nearby destination, lake was full of people, trying keep afloat. He did not understand what they were screaming... but he guessed why they cried: salty water of the lake had to irritate their eyes, when they are to immerse in it.

But how did they get here?... and how?

Could they come with a flash of light, he started to wonder. And if so, maybe they are the messengers of the gods?...

For sure. Only the gods have magical powers, and what he had just seen with the whole certainly was magic...

Someone shouted from the shore. Muha'biu looked in that direction. Several newcomers, who were fortunate enough to get into dry land or in the vicinity, began pushing the left on the shore of a lake three boats. They were dressed in bright, strange costumes, hiding their whole body. Those, who jumped into the boat, threw long to the knee top layer. But underneath was another layer of clothing, adhering to their bodies and uncovers the arms.

Someone grabbed the edge of the boat Muha'biu. The young man jumped up, scared. It was the woman, which he had seen earlier. Her long, bright hair tied back of the head, were all wet, and the blue eyes

looked at him, frightened. Big, blue eyes with vertical pupils.

He stared at those eyes, almost paralyzed, as intensely as in her unnaturally wide nose decorated on both sides of the small pits cheek... like a snake, he thought.

The woman said something to him, but he did not understand those words... But he did not have to. The look in her eyes explained to him everything: she asked for help.

He shook himself finally and jumped out of the boat, on the other side, to relieve her. Then he looked straight into the amazing eyes of woman.

\- _Let's help others_ \- he said.

This time a woman did not understand his words. So, he pointed his finger at the nearest person. She glanced in that direction, and then she nodded a gesture of the head. They both began to flow, holding with one hand edge of the boat...

.

 ** _Groom Lake_** **...** ** _present times_** **…**

 **N** ight of the Groom Lake was warm and the sky full of stars.

Katherine Harrigan stopped and looked longingly up.

She liked the place. She liked to come here, and look at the starry sky, though she did not know why. Maybe it's because as a child she liked to look at the stars, though, when she looked at them, her heart and throat clutched a strange grief... and longing. As if she once was there, and now she could not come back.

She came here whenever she had to stay in the base: with her own choice, or waiting for her uncle. Here, away from the smog and city lights, it was always great to see the stars. Here, she could calmly admire their beauty, and dreamed, how great it would be to travel among them.

She looked into the distance. Two dogs running around the dry ground, happy to finally be able to leave the base. She smiled, looking like they jump and snarling at each other, happily. Sometimes she had a guilty conscience, that she does not give them terms to which they were accustomed. The warm climate of the south was certainly not good for the Huskys, but for the moment she could not leave. She had to finish her father's project... it was the last thing she could do for him.

And then... Then probably she will move to somewhere north...

Or maybe she even return to the Polish...

The quiet buzzing in her pants pocket interrupted her thoughts. She pulled hastening the phone and switched it on, putting her ear.

\- I hope you remember about Denver? - said a male voice with the clearly Russian accent.

\- Hello Ivan - she said slightly, amused. - Me too is nice to hear you.

\- Do not change the subject, woman - he went, that be angry. - For four days I see you in Denver, either, I personally dragged you there for those your shag... You again stay after hours? - he asked calmly.

\- I had to finish the program... but you not worry. Tomorrow I go back and I have a week off.

\- I think - he grumbled. - Dogs are chasing something? - he added.

She smiled corner of her mouth and looked up, into the sky.

\- They're playing with a ball - she explained.

Ivan was one of the best hackers in the world. Breaking into one of the satellites, and targeting it to the interesting him area, was not especially complicated for him.

\- You should take follow their example and also have some fun - he noted. - Working will not come back to you families, Kate... After Denver, we're going to Mexico for surfing. Come with us - he suggested.

\- I'll think about it...

\- The problem is, that you think too much lately... A year ago you would went without a second thought.

\- It was a year ago - she said sadly. - People are change, Ivan…

\- You have not changed, Kate, only entrench a high wall... not letting anyone to defeat him... Even a friends.

\- I appreciate your concern, but you really do not have to...

\- Yes, I have to… otherwise you 're stuck in the base forever - he interrupted her quietly. - For four days I see you in Denver at Comic Con, Kate - he said firmly and hung up.

The young woman smiled and slipped the phone into her pockets.

She did not want to go there, but she knew, that if she did not do, Ivan keep his word .

She really liked him. He was one of the best friends what she has ever had. She always could count on his help. He never asked questions - he just helping her.

But now she really did not want to meet anyone.

She lifted her head, again looking at the starry firmament. At this moment she wished that she could not run away, she thought sadly... somewhere out there...

Two dogs ran up to her, happily wagging tails. One of them, all white, holding the ball in his mouth. She took it and threw as far as she could, and they ran for it. She liked to watch them play and go crazy.

Their view of a little soothed the pain in her heart.

They were all that was left her...

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _I stuck in the middle of nowhere!_**

 ** _Day ninth..._**

 **E** NTER - this one key on the laptop finally ended old life Katherine Ann Harrigan.

Stargate has closed and around fell a deadly silence.

Now it was her world, she thought, and looked around the clearing... cursing in the Polish - to the hell, she just stuck in the middle of some shithole!

She looked at the dogs running around - busy fun, of course, all had in deep respect... as usual, she thought with amusement, smiling corner of her mouth, then looked into the distance.

At the other end of the clearing, on the edge of the forest, stood a group of people - the people from Vallen, town, on the meadows which landed their lab... or more precisely has been moved, she improved herself...

That day they all breathed a sigh of relief, when it turned out, that the building settled on the meadow, and not on someone's home.

Now she was beginning to get used to their new realities, and those day seemed to be a distant, unreal events.

But nine days ago she would have given everything to this day never came… In order turned out to be only a twisted, strange dream, though began to like each other...

Well, maybe with the little difference. that this time, to her surprise, she was first at work... Maybe because she slept again in one of the local lodging, she snorted to herself...

.

 **"…D** ogs traditionally greeted cheerfully the guards.

\- Greetings... human - she joked to one of the soldiers.

He grinned.

She knew him best of all. He worked here as long as she did.

\- You slept well? - he asked, stroking the dogs.

\- You could say that... as far as it is possible on those your bunks.

\- And what are you? The Princess and the pea? - he sneered.

\- Nah... but they could invest in some comfortable mattresses - she said carelessly and walked away.

She had to whistle on dogs to they finally left a soldier and moved behind her.

She slipped a plastic card in electronic card reader, and the metal door of the lab slid open front of her, revealing a big room full of the most varied equipment.

At the other end was a window with a view of the desert and buildings standing to the side.

She was the first. So she turned on all computers and basic equipment... and the most importantly: coffee maker.

Then went to the big window to the side, behind which was a metallic ring - the generator interdimensional bridges.

They worked on it for over two years, although same tests lasted for only three weeks.

The theory of its operation was theoretically simple: the device had create a stable tunnel between this dimension and another, and then reap its energy.

It was a whole lot of applications. From meet the basic energy needs of the human population to the... drive for interplanetary ships.

The whole problem was, however, is that process was stable and give up control... what has so far not succeeded.

Kate walked over to the main computer, checking calmly yesterday's readings, when to the lab came Thomas Wald: older, grizzled man with a belly... of course immediately with pretensions, that she began without his consent - as if she needed it, she thought with amusement, and switch off machine, sighing ostentatious.

It angered him even more - but it was her intention, she thought maliciously.

After a while came another two people with whom she greeted warmly with a broad smile.

And after a while come the next two.

Now, when all was present, Kate asked sarcastic do she can turn on everything.

Wald only muttered under his breath short: "YES" and went to the main computer.

Harrigan looked with satisfaction at his angry face.

She knew that she lead him for the umpteenth her behavior... but she could not resist. This arrogant, piteous scientist extricate from her the most malicious instincts. Maybe if he did not attribute the entire project as their merit, she would treat him differently.

The truth is that he from the beginning was assigned to this project as a manager, but the same design and construction of the device were largely thanks to her father. And since that he was killed over half a year ago with the rest of her family, Thomas Wald began throw weight around, and assign himself all the credit. And this she could not forgive him.

She could not allow that this buffoon, get all commendable for someone else's toil life and work of her father.

So every time she teasingly reminded him, that she knows about this device much more than he did... and that he in any way is not necessary her to complete the project of her father...

She looked at her laptop. Initially the readings were normal, as always, she thought, but when Wald found that, that he can increase the power, and he did it without consulting the other, the readings began to go crazy... and generator almost howled.

The main turbine started a rapidly accelerate.

Wald turned pale and frozen. He knew what mean showing on the monitor readings: trouble... big trouble.

Karen Kingsley went up to him and tried to turn off all, but the computer did not accept her commands. Hastily she introduced several others - but all for nothing.

Aron Freeman started to say something by increasing hum of the turbine, about inexorably approaching the critical point of all readings and on going beyond the scale production of exotic particles, waiting for the command of his superior.

However Wald only looked at the monitor with panic in his eyes.

Inari Haffernan looked at Kate, when she ran to the main computer, almost pushing professor and she began hastily writing a new program. She have secretly hoped that it will help them turn off the generator. - Turn on the alarm! - she shouted by the roar of the turbine. - Let they evacuate...

But before she could finish, the device suddenly howled harder... and then everything just swept blinding flash.

It was a strange feeling, she thought, as if she had been struck by a stun gun - all her muscles froze, and the world spun around her. She barely hear what others shouted and barely keep balance.

And then, as suddenly as it began, all quieted down... literally everything: the generator, the piercing sound and voices. Even not squealed her already in ears. Just like the world stopped and paused for a moment.

But after a while, which seemed to be an eternity, everything back to normal again, both sound and picture.

Still half dazed, she looked around and stopped her gaze on still trembling with fear professor Wald.

The others were returning slowly to the upright position, dazedly like she.

\- How readings? - asked at the end Aron.

Kate looked at the monitor, along with Karen.

\- All is off - said Kingsley. - I think you did it at the last minute - she added, looking at the young woman with an expression of indescribable relief.

\- I do not think it was my doing - said Harrigan.

\- Rather it's your fault - pointed out her the professor. - Certainly you damaged something...

\- It's not her fault, but your - Aron interrupted him. - You increased the power without consulting ...

\- You undermining my competence?... - indignant old man.

\- People? - Inari said, looking out the window, but no one listened.

\- ...How dare you, you... you schoolboy - continued professor.

\- I, schoolboy?! I have a higher IQ than you...

\- People?! - Inari raised her voice, interrupting they argumentation. Then all eyes turned at her. - Look out the window - she added more calmly, pointing to the large window. Karen and Kate approached first, followed by the two men... to look with disbelief at what was on the other side: a large, green meadow full of wild flowers... and a girl with a rake, staring at them with great disbelief and shock on her face.

\- What the fuck...? - mumbled finally Aron.

\- Why do we have the meadow behind the window, instead buildings on the desert? - added Wald, saying aloud the most obvious question in the world, but the tone, as if it was someone fault.

But no one answered him... because no one was able to answer on this question.

They just stood there, looking at the girl with a rake... and she's on them.

Kate suddenly turned on her heel and went back to the main computer and quickly checked the readings.

The others gathered around her, staring at the screen like in a magic bullet, which was to give them answers to their questions.

But all what they have learned, it is, that the read was weird... and it very strange, almost impossible, and denying everything that they knew.

\- It worked - she said finally.

\- What? Generator? - Aron asked incredulously.

\- Looks like it - she said, gesturing at the screen. - But not in the way we wanted.

\- It's impossible... Generator do not have that kind of power - he protested. - Show me - he said, and pushed up on her place, to re-view the readings.

For a long time they discussed the gathered during the "accident" readings, and only knocking on the glass girl snatched them from enegricznej discussion.

They looked at her, then at each other.

\- Maybe I just ask what is this place? - proposed finally Kate, ignoring the mocking gaze of professor, then she walked to the door of the lab.

Touching one of the buttons on the control panel, she made, that two metal plates slide open, revealing a long corridor, suddenly cut a few feet away. Then there was only meadow.

Kate moved as the first, led by the twinkling lights on the ceiling.

Apparently, along with their laboratory was moved part of the building, she thought, including with the room of the emergency generator.

\- Be careful - almost whispered Karen, when Harrigan approached the end of the corridor.

The young woman looked at her ironically.

\- It's not horror... Nobody pops out around the corner to stab me - she said and wanted to make a step forward, when suddenly the road has replaced her a group of men armed with rakes and scythes.

She jumped at the sight of them

\- Okay... I could be wrong - she muttered.

For a moment there was dead silence, which broken only by the hum of twinkling lights in the hallway.

Finally Kate grinned and slowly raised his hand.

\- Hi - she said.

One of the men standing closest, tilted his head toward his older, already graying companion.

\- Maybe it's Ancestors? - he whispered. - They appeared out of nowhere.

\- Possible... but it's better to be vigilant - whispered the second men and straightened up, slowly lowering his rake. - I am... - he began in a broken voice, and cleared his throat. - I am Kaylon Andarias, Mayor of Vallen - he introduced himself louder. - Who are you? - he asked.

\- I'm Katherine Harrigan - young woman replied calmly. - And this is: Thomas Wald...

\- Professor Thomas Wald - corrected her, still standing at the back men.

She looked at him grimly.

\- Professor Thomas Wald - she repeated mockingly - …and Inari Haffernan, Karen Kingsley and Aaron Freeman...

She paused, when the crowd stepped back suddenly, with fear on their faces, and all again lifted their... weapon.

\- _Laupus_! - exclaimed one of the men, and some women until squeaked.

Kate frowned at first, not knowing what they meant, but when the two dogs leaped off the meadow, happily wagging tails, everything became clear to her.

Frightened people began chase away them their rake.

\- No... Stop it... They will not do anything to you - said Harrigan and also jumped down, trying to catch their dogs for braces, but people do not listen to her.

Someone hit the gray dog in the side and he squeaked loudly.

\- Stop it! - Kate cried, grabbing a male dog husky and covering him. - They want to say hi! - she said, but the crowd apparently did not share her opnii on this issue.

\- Stop! - exclaimed a young woman from behind, pushing forward. The same, which they saw through the window the laboratory. - Do you not see ?! They are like Avatar laupus from engravings in the mountains!

Only then people loosened up a bit, and slowly left their weapons.

\- Mili's right - said one of the men. - You are the envoys of Avatars?

It was more a statement than a question, Kate thought.

\- Avatars? - she repeated slowly.

\- Guardians of Life - said the girl, named Mili. - Effigy one of them is in a cave, high in the mountains - she gestured for each other.

Harrigan looked in that direction.

Far away on the horizon, towered the gray mountains, which peaks covered snow. Almost like the view of the Tatra Mountains, she thought wistfully.

\- Legend says, that one day will come the envoy of Avatars... a woman - continued Mili - to save us from the Wraith... They will accompanied to her two _laupus_... like yours - a gesture of the head she pointed at the dogs.

\- She is probably mean: _lupus_... from the Latin, wolves - threw in the back Aron.

\- What a brilliant observation, Mr. Freeman - sneered Wald. - This is probably thanks to your higher IQ.

\- At least I did not brags my title, which probably does not say anything to them - cut off the younger man.

\- First you would have to have it... doctor...

Kate did not listen to their argument.

Her mind swallowed up in something completely different. The word used by Mili. For a moment she wondered if she well heard, and then she looked at the girl.

\- Who are Wraith? - she asked.

People looked at her as if disbelief her words, then quickly glanced at each other. At the same time Harrigan felt that she will be regret this question.

\- You've never heard about the Wraith? - Mili asked cautiously.

\- Um... it depends... if that's what I mean, saying: WRAITH, is consistent with your definition this word.

\- If you've never heard and have not met the Wraith, then you can consider yourself lucky - Andarias said. - For thousands of years they terrorize humans across the galaxy... If therefore your world never encountered the Wraith, you should pray to the Ancestors, to be so as long as possible.

Harrigan did not answer. She felt like in bad joke, unable to believe what she just heard... She could not believe it, because she was well knew this story... from the TV series.

\- Is our definition the word: Wraith, agree with their? - almost whispered behind her back Karen.

\- Unfortunately, yes - she muttered.

\- Is the Wraith they are not those aliens from the TV show, which you like so much? - asked suddenly Inari.

\- You mean the scien-fiction series: Stargate? - Aron said.

\- Yes... Have you seen it?

\- No, I did not watch it. I only know that she likes it - he pointed a thumb at Kate.

\- Perhaps more should you consider, why this, what supposed to be fiction, it turns out to be true? - said stoically professor.

The others looked at him in surprise. Even Kate. She considered, that for the first time in a long time he said something constructive.

\- Interdimensional bridge - she said finally. - Malfunction had to move us to another dimension.

\- You mean a parallel world? - almost snorted Karen. - You're kidding, right? - she said, already more with hope, than amused, although this thought still seemed to not reach to her... just like the others two. - Kate ?! Tell me you're joking! - she demanded.

\- That would be a logical explanation. - Wald said calmly. - Taking into account the whole situation, and the fact, that we are working on the interdimensional bridges generator - he muttered and looked directly at Harrigan. - I Heard once regarding parallel worlds theory, which states, that what in one world is a fiction, in another can be a reality.

\- Yes, I heard about it - she said reluctantly. - According to this theory, the story of two dimensions, the more different to each other, the further apart they are.

And then there was a deathly silence.

It seemed that only she and Wald understand the situation in which they find themselves. That for the other three, it is still difficult to accept.

They looked at them with an expression, as if the explanation of where and how they found them, still does not reach to them, and they were waiting for word: "we only joking".

But those words never occurred, and on the faces of the two women began to appear finally panic. They paled, like the Freeman.

And only the professor still seemed to keep cool, noted Harrigan. What was surprising, considering how he panicked, during a failure of a generator, she thought surprised.

\- So, professor Harrigan - said finally Wald. - Since apparently you are well-versed in this... reality, please

tell us thus: how dangerous are those whole... Wraith? - he asked the question, which preoccupy the minds of other persons.

The woman looked at him a bit surprised at first time. She did not remember that the man ever used her academic title, approach to her.

\- Deadly - she said ominously.

\- Thus, in our interest is to try to get out of here as soon as possible?

\- Yes.

\- Well... Therefore, you should take to work, if you would ever see your family - he said firmly, looking at everyone, then walked back into the building.

But they still did not respond.

They looked only on him, and then at the Harrigan, as if they expecting from her any fortifying words.

\- He's right. It is better to get out of here as soon as possible - she murmured, barely trying to calm rumbling in her chest heart.

She felt the blood rush to her head, and her body piercing heat wave.

She tried to remain calm and sober of mind... but inside she was shaking at the thought of what the consequences brought about the failure of the interdimensional bridges generator.

And on the think, that for this reason she may be stuck here... forever...

But the same thought was their driving force for the next nine days.

Once cool off with emotion, they began the real brainstorming. They worked day and night to be able to go back to home.

In truth, the first idea was contact with Atlantis, but soon turned out that it might be too time consuming.

None of the locals not knew neither address nor even anyone who could contact them with New Lanteans. They only heard rumors about those people... but that's all.

People from Vallen rarely left his planet and were rarely was visited by others. Therefore, newcomers could to rely on their own capabilities, and their only hope was to restart the generator, so as to repeat the whole process, but in the opposite way.

This had to minimize the possibility of moving them to the another, a stranger dimension.

But while the device was still working, they needed to its launch a lot of energy... and Vallen was like a pre-industrial village on Earth: the lack of any machine, even on steam, definitely complicated the task.

The greatest achievement the residents of Vallen were street lights oil, and the only source of energy on the planet seems to be a stargate.

And then they suffered a glare: the gates.

Their only hope of return.

The next day, already from dawn, they gathered in the lab, trying to devise a plan combinations the Lanteans technologies with their own. It took them eight days to make the calculations and the whole of this makeshift with thick cables, which they literally tore out from the building.

Few hundred meters of cables runs from the gate to the lab **..."**

.

 **...P** erhaps the only miracle did not lack them the material, thought now Kate, looking at wires lying on the ground.

Residents of Vallen all the time helped them as they could, although probably everything that has created five newcomers, did not differ much for them nothing from magic, she added in her thoughts with a slight amusement and she looked at Mili.

The girl threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

She was only a few years younger than her, curious of the world and intelligent - a bit like a raisin in the middle of nowhere.

\- All right, all right. Just do not cry here with emotion - she snorted lightly.

Mili pulled away, frowning.

\- Do you are ever serious? - she asked, as if some evil.

\- Maybe if some Wraith swung his sucker hand in front of my nose - she joked, but Mili scowled even more, crossing his arms over her chest. - Do not look at me like that. I do not sit here and do not start to cry - she said. - I treat it like... involuntary vacation... with an unspecified date return to home - she said sarcastically. - Better help me clean up these cables, before the Wraith fall here with visit and they see it - she said, starting to unbutton them from stargate.

\- Leave it. This is heavy. We'll do it - Kaylon suddenly said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

He was older, thin and graying guy, always calm and a knowing what to say.

Kate just smiled and nodded, then walked toward the little town.

She did not ask to be here, but it was her plan to use the gate, so it would not be fair if someone else had to do it.

Besides, she was the best person to control the whole process from gates... And only she did not leave anyone close in their world. She did had a husband and children and parents, who were waiting there. All her immediate family was dead from a year, and a extended... extended family somehow survives it.

Besides, she did not think, that the half-brother of her father especially worry her disappearing... she told to herself, and she whistled to the dogs.

Now, the only thing about what dreamed Harrigan, was a long sleep. By the last three days she hardly slept, still sipping Miriam's teas - Mili grandma.

Older woman was something of a local quick, a little chatty, but knows the herbs like no other. Her teas give them more kick than many afterburner, thought with amusement Kate. But they needed this to quickly finish the plan to return.

Coming to the edge of the meadow, she glanced at the gates. Men detaching the cables hooked up to the gate and began to roll up those lying on the ground.

Yes, it was now her new home... but even roughly she was not able to determine for how long. It is even possible, that for the end of her life...

She sighed heavily and moved on.

\- Will you show me this sculpture from the mountains? - she asked suddenly. - I'm curious how it looks.

\- Sure - said cheerfully girl. - We can even go there tomorrow if you want.

.

.

 **T** he door leading to the bridge, slid open before the Wraith, showing plunged almost in the twilight room, lighted up only by a few elongated, yellow lights placed in the side columns, and pale light from the ceiling, throwing on the floor a repeating, symmetrical pattern.

Hiveship command center was not complicated.

The main rudders were in the centrally located construction, like-rostrum, and after the sides were to two more, but with full control panels. The wall mounted several additional panels with small screens, and in the place of the main illuminator was a large, organic screen showing the flight path of the ship.

Standing in front of one of these side dashboards young Wraith, glanced at his Commander, who definitely stood out among the majority of officers on the hive.

He was a tall, muscular in proportion to the increase in silhouette, and his long almost to the waist, smooth hair, were bind partly behind the head in several thin braids. Left side his face adorned disputes tattoo, a beard two thin braids.

Wildfire was one of the oldest Wraith, which personally met a young navigator. And even though he had more than a thousand years, compared with ten thousand years of his Commander, he was still an ordinary stripling.

But the Wraith do not grow old like humans. Their nearly unlimited regenerative abilities made him Commander looked no more than forty human years, although he was born before the Great War.

Wearing his everyday, black coat, officer without a word walked over to the Second Navigator, who browsing records on organic screen.

\- Sensors long range again registered a high energy jump on Vallen - he said, before his Commander could ask for anything. - It was as short as the previous one, but I do not think, that it is a natural phenomenon. Signature this energy is similar to that which formed during the activation the stargate... however, this have more quantum basis... Unfortunately, analysis of the data will take some time yet - he added, looking at him on the end. - Personally, I think it is a device. Nearby there is no astronomical object, which in naturally could create a similar effect.

For the first time they observed this phenomenon nine days ago, when flying to Neutral Zone, they stopped in the same place, to cool the main core.

But then a young Wraith took it as a coincidence. But now, when readings repeated, and were almost identical to the previous, he had no doubt that it is an action of some technology...

And the only ones, who would be able to create such phenomenon, are Technicians... or New Lanteans.

\- All right... Work on - he said. - I personally check what's going on. And so I had to fly there for a few days, so I can fly now... Humans from Vallen are too primitive for such technology - he said, more to himself, looking at readings.

\- If you're right, sir, I would like to participate in a study of this device - he said.

\- All right, you'll be assisted a Stardust... He has the most experience with old technologies.

\- Thank you, sir.

\- When the core has cooled, fly on. I'll join you later - told Commander and left the bridge, heading to the nearest transporter.

This... discovery of his Second Navigator, somewhat thwarted his plans, but he was well aware that nowadays Wraith can not ignore such things.

Humans rebels are becoming stronger, just as a Technicians, and the Wraith Grey Council barely keeps peace among the Clans.

Therefore any "unusual" phenomenon as soon as possible should be investigate, and, if necessary, to intervene, before it becomes a threat.

This taught them the last six years from the Great Awakening and the arrival of the New Lanteans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _New home._**

 ** _Day ten…_**

 **T** he day was coming slowly to end.

Another long day in Vallen, Kate thought, finishing the soup filling a small clay bowl and glancing out the window.

The construction of local buildings look much like half-timbered architecture, although the exterior walls were not whitewashed, but had more color of sand. But and so effect and probably manner of perform had to be very similar, she thought. And in the evenings, when darkness was falling and paved walkways leading to the central square adorned by a fountain and illuminated the glow of oil lamps, the place began to take special atmosphere with she knew from old European cities.

Maybe that's why she felt comfortable in this place, she thought. Because it reminded her of familiar places. Even the interiors, full wooden elements, practically did not differ from the old houses on Earth.

Like big the room in which she was sitting. It was combine the kitchen and dining room, which consisted of practically straight from the outside. Next was a pantry and a corridor leading directly to the back entrance, and something what could be called a bathroom. In contrast, the right of the front door fixed staircase leading to the rooms on the first floor. The whole formed a specific, but a pleasant climate... although sometimes she was feeling here almost like in a museum.

House door opened suddenly, and home to Miriam run into a group of kids, doing more rumoru than a herd of elephants, thought with amusement Kate, ending her dinner.

\- We do biiiiiiiiig bonfire - gestured a hands one of the oldest boys, when everyone surrounded the woman at the table.

\- Uncle said, that it will be on your honor - added a little girl who climbed to the standing closest chair.

At these words Harrigan stopped the spoon halfway to her lips and raised an eyebrow.

\- On my honor? - she repeated.

\- Yes. He said that we need to celebrate the presence of Avatar...

\- You not should tell her that - reminded her whisper another girl, poking her lightly.

\- …I forget - she moaned softly.

Kate smiled slightly, ending soup.

\- Fortunately, I did not hear anything - she said amused, and stood up, to wash the bowl in an old cast iron sink.

\- What is this gathering? - said suddenly a voice Miriam from the stairs and all the kids stood almost at attention. - Well, I'm listening? - she added, entering to the room.

Miriam Lafernan looked very well as on sixty-some years women. She was quite slender, medium height, and her long hair was decorated with streaks of gray, although not yet stand out too much on the dark-yelow color. Her face was on swarthy complexion, though already covered a large collection of wrinkles, still seemed to be gentle and cheerful. And in big, green eyes still burning embers.

But and so the children felt before her respect... Not only children, thought with amusement Kate. Miriam was able to successfully manage a majority of adults in the colony.

\- We were just... - began one of the boys.

\- We came to tell Kate about the bonfire - the oldest finished.

\- And you have to do so much noise because of this?... Come on, get out of here. Go dirtying to someone else and let her finally relax - she said, gesturing her hands, forcing them to quickly leave the house. - Not a moment's peace with these kids - she added, shaking her head as she closed the door behind them.

\- Our emergence is the sensation of the century - said Harrigan amused. - They have a good fun, as children.

Miriam raised some eyebrows.

\- How do you know? Apparently, you do not have children - she asked curiously.

\- But I had two much younger brothers and cousins... for whom I always was as a free babysitter - she said. - Besides, our cities are full of children. Enough be a good observer.

\- You should have your own children - said older woman, walking into a pot of soup to pour a little into a bowl. - You have approach to them.

\- Rather I tolerate them for a first quarter of an hour - Kate snorted lightly.

\- Quarter of an hour?

\- Fifteen minutes - she explained.

Sometimes she forget that part of the earth's terminology is foreign to the people from here.

\- No, no. You have a approach to the children - she insisted, sitting down at the table. - You can you master even on this frisky group... You should find yourself a good man and have kids with him... You have a good shape. You should be fertile - she said with conviction, but a younger woman rolled her eyes only. Miriam ignored it, and suddenly interrupted her meal, she looked at her. - Who knows, maybe you'll find someone for yourself... The galaxy is full of men - she giggled a bit.

\- Unless previously they will not be consumed by the Wraith - Kate joked, sitting down across from her at the table.

\- Wraith are not as stupid as people, to instantly killed the entire population - said between one and second spoonful of soup, older women. - They breed us very carefully.

\- Yes, I know... They are a very patient species - snorted again Kate.

\- You will stop joking with them, when will start to harvest time - waggled her spoon Miriam.

The younger woman did not answer, become more serious.

\- Yes... Speaking of which, how long ago were here last harvest? - she asked after a moment.

Think about the raid on Vallen was not too pleasant. She plans to survive and find a way to return home, even if it was for this reason arrive on Atlantis. So, meeting face to face with those green cockroaches could seriously harm those plans, she noted.

\- I think a hundred years ago - said Miriam. - My great-grandmother was then a young girl... on her luck too young.

\- And how often happened the harvest here?

\- Depends on how fast the population grows... And the last two generations are quite numerous. Currently, we are well over two thousand... So, I expect, that I can look forward on the next Wraith harvest - she said.

There was silence.

Both women this thought definitely did not match... although each of them for different reasons. But in any case, the rate was the same: survival.

So far, Kate Harrigan did not think too much about the realities of the world in which she has found. She did not have time for this. All her attention was focused on the work of the interdimensional bridges generator and back home. There was no time to think...

But now... now she will be have plenty of it, she thought reluctantly. And that's why this thought increasingly began preoccupy her head... And slowly started to reach to her where she is and what can come out of her face.

And though it all still seemed to be for her abstract, she slowly beginning to allow to herself aware, that watching the show on the TV screen is one thing... and finding yourself in this situation, it is far less a funny thing.

\- I'm going to take a bath - she said finally, breaking the deathly silence and slowly getting up from the table.

\- Do not forget about the bonfire - said Miriam, when the younger woman walked toward the bathroom.

\- I will come later... I do not feel like to celebrate - she almost muttered and went into a small room.

In addition to a large, cast-iron bathtub and sink, there were only a few shelves filled with different utensils and two large wicker baskets.

When she first show round them of the town, they were pleasantly surprised by the local sewer system. Each house had access to the warm waters coming from the nearby geothermal complex as the community system of pipes. Enough to use a hand pump to hot water flowed from the tap. Separate sewage pipe system escorted to remote bio-treatment plant: large expanses of shallow ponds, high, resembling rushes plants. They lived in a unique symbiosis with strain bakretii, degrading what flowed out of their homes, and the additional advantage was pleasant, a little lemon scent, which partially compensated for the unpleasant smell of sewage.

Mili, granddaughter of Miriam, told them, that in the summer the whole area covers light blue color, when the plant began to bloom.

Kate could see this view showing the picture painted long ago by one of the residents of Vallen and she had to admit, that the author had to be extremely talented. The image was perfect, almost as if she was like looking at an image... The extraordinary beauty of the natural wastewater treatment plant, she thought with a slight amusement and went slowly into the tub.

The water was a bit too warm, but her skin quickly got used to the temperature. She put together

comfortably, placing a small towel under the neck and closed her eyes, trying to relax. Delicate smell of fragrance oils into the water had to help her. The first time from the nine days she had a moment of respite... and peace. Yes, definitely this was her need, she thought with a blissful smile, taking a deeper breath.

She did not even realized when she fell asleep...

.

 **"...N** ine-year girl was sitting on the bed, looking in thick book and at the same time scribbling something in a notebook. But it was not a note of what she read, but clumsy drawings, more sketches, unspecified structure.

The sun rays fall into the room by the big window, and from the outside came the sounds of playing children. But the girl ignored them completely, focused on the book content.

\- _Kate, take your brother for a walk_ \- spoke in polish from another room, a woman's voice, and after a while on the threshold appeared its owner. - _Do you hear what I'm saying?_ \- she asked, a little annoyed by the lack of response from the daughter.

\- _But I read_ \- she moaned angry.

\- _You read later_... _Look what nice weather is_ \- woman added, gesturing hand pointing in the direction of the window.

\- _Why do I have to go with him_? - huffed irritably girl, closing the book. - _That's not my child_.

\- _Do not be insolent!_ \- mother scolded her sharply.

\- _But it's not fair_ \- she said, getting out of bed. - _When I wants to play with my friends, then you tell me to go with him_... _When I read, you also tell me to go with him!_ \- she said, clearly angry and ostentatiously left the room, to go in the direction of the front door to the flat, where she left her shoes.

\- _The crown not fall from your head, if you take your brother to walk_ \- snapped to her a woman.

\- _Sure_ \- she muttered. - _When I'm at my grandmother's_ , _then they tell me to keep an eye on Izy. When I'm at home, then you tell me to keep an eye on Thomas_... _You found a free babysitter_ \- she muttered under her breath.

\- _One more word and you do not leave anywhere for the next month!_...

\- _Is this walk can not wait?_ \- said quietly men a broken Polish, standing in the doorway of the bigger from the two rooms.

\- _You're on her side_? - asked slightly indignant woman. - _She do not have anything to do. She may take him for a walk._

\- _In this point I have to admit, that she has right_... _First, she was reading, and you tell her stopped, and go with a little one on outside... I also noticed, that whatever she begins to do, you send her with him on walk_...

\- _She is big enough to take care of her little brother_ \- woman huffed at him.

\- _But she takes care of him_... _for example at night, getting up to him, when he cries, because we are too tired to hear him, though he sleep right next to bed_... _I think it means something, right?_ \- he summed, still gentle tone of voice. - _You're taking her every free moment. She is child. She should fun and deal with her own affairs, and not still babysit siblings or cousins_.

\- _I also was doing it and somehow I still alive_ \- woman huffed again.

\- _This does not mean that you have to reproduce these mistakes_...

\- _Mistakes?!_ \- she interrupted him angrily. - _So, now I'm a bad mother?!_

\- _That's not what I meant_ … - he attempted to justify herself.

\- _Instead to squabble, do someone may bear a stroller_? - interrupted them girl, before the woman managed to protest on the words of her husband.

\- _No need_... _I'll go with him for a walk_... _In the end he is my child, not your_ \- pointed out her mother. - _Go read these your books, if you value them more than your own bra_...

She stopped, seeing the fury in the eyes of the girl, when she clenched her fists and small mouth in anger.

But it not this view was the reason, why the woman fell silent, but things nearby the child, which have just started to gently tremble and jump.

\- Kate, stop... Do you hear?... Kate! - firmly admonished her father in english.

She calmed down and looked at him, as if a little surprised.

\- _Take your brother and wait outside. For a moment I'll bring stroller_ \- he said, calmly, with a gentle smile.

She did not answer. She only grabbed eighteen-month boy by hand and went with him to the staircase.

Then the man looked at his wife. She was almost pale with fear.

\- _Did you see that?_ \- she managed finally say something and looked straight into his eyes. - _We need to do something about it... before she harm someone._

\- _What you want to do? Give her to some facility?_

The woman looked at him sternly.

\- _That someone tormented her? How can you say that? She is our daughter._

\- _So you start treat her in this way_ \- he scolded her. - _She always react as only in anger... Earlier you did_

 _not mind her ability and you managed to tame it in time, but since you born Thomas, you stop care of her... Or you treat her like a servant... The book, which she reads, I understand only in high school. And she has no problem with included there tasks._

\- _Exactly. She is genius... a super genius. And she is much mature and self-reliant than her peers. At the age of Tomy, she also was such... and he is like any other child in this age, and he needs much more attention..._

\- _Kate also is still a kid... And she also still needs a mother's attention_ \- he interrupted her, before she could answer. _\- I know that you both are irritated because of moving... but you're adult, and she not. So you do not need from her behavior, as from adult_ \- he said and walked out of the flat.

Sitting outside on the stairs girl, looked at him, holding her brother on her lap.

\- You know that here you can hear everything? - she asked in english, though with a slight amusement.

The man smiled broadly.

\- Or maybe you have super-hearing? - he quipped, grabbing standing against the wall child stroller.

\- No. It's doors are thin - she said calmly and slowly followed him, still holding her brother's hand, when he awkwardly defeated every next steir **..."**

.

 **...S** omeone knocked on the door.

Kate did not react at first, so knocking be repeated, more intensively.

Only then she shuddered violently and opened her eyes.

She looked on door.

\- Yes?

\- Are you going to bonfire? - said Mili voice. - You sitting there from hour.

\- I think I dozed off... I'll be there soon.

\- OK... We already go there.

\- OK - she said, and rubbed face with her hands.

Dream, who she had, surprised her. She had no idea why she dreamed about this particular event. Maybe with consideration of how harshly treated Miriam those kids, she thought, and came out of the bath.

She remembered, however, that from that day her relationship with her mother began to improve... and her bouts of anger fade... and with them the manifestations of telekinesis.

She raised her hand, looking at her for a long moment, and finally began to form over her small, pale ball of energy. Well, her ability, she thought. Here everyone was delighted with them, because they considered her for Avatar, a superior being... but on Earth she would be closed to her in the lab, as a freak of nature. What an irony, she stated with amusement. Only when she "landed" in another dimension, she has been accepted by her own species, together with all those... tricks, like always used to say jokingly her father.

She closed her hand, and the ball disappeared. She dressed quickly and went outside the back door.

Last rays of the sun made, that the distant, gray peaks of mountains have become slightly rusty, and the sky took on a dark-purple color. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes with satisfaction. A long time she has not seen such a beautiful view. And from long time she had not felt so calm.

She looked east, where dark blue sky was evident the first stars.

Tomorrow definitely she will have to go on a tour of the area, she thought, and walked slowly along the edge of the town towards the main square.

Narrow, well-trodden path led from the back of many homes, but on the road she did not meet any of the residents. Apparently she was the last person who has not yet on the square, she thought, and she quickened her pace

Hidden among the mighty trees and flowering shrubs in nearby grove Wraith, watched her until she disappeared into the narrow, cobbled street. He did not remember to see her here six months ago, when the last time he was into his laboratory hidden in the forest.

He had a very good memory for faces... even human, and her face he certainly would have remembered. He saw a lot of beautiful human female in his long life, but in this one was something, what immediately focused attention.

Also, her outfit did not match those worn by the locals. Therefore, or she come from another settlement, or from another planet, he concluded. He began wonder what she doing here?

Perhaps she is someone's cousin... or partner for one of the local men, he thought… and suddenly he

realized how much he preoccupy his mind of this human female.

The last time happened him this a few hundred years ago... and it ended badly, he admonished himself and he moved on, quickly defeating the open space between the grove and the first houses.

He had to hurry. To his lab was a long road, and he left the fighter hidden near the gate to be able to see

up close what could be the cause of the strange energy readings discovered by his officer. And now came on this great opportunity. The whole little town gathered in the main square, around a large bonfire, to celebrate... although he did not remember, that during this period the inhabitants of Vallen had some kind of celebration.

Quickly gathering gloom, facilitated his movement between houses, when he careful approaching to the center of the little town. Moving into another street, he stopped abruptly. A few hundred meters away, in the middle of a round square, was burned a large bonfire, around which gathered unless all residents. He in roughly estimated their number.

Vallen population has grown significantly over the last two generations. If this trend will be continues, and no will occur any epidemic, it will be a rich Harvest, and this is rarity from several years, he thought with satisfaction.

He stood there for a longer time, watching on them carefully, but human behavior was no indication of anything unusual. They laughed, dancing, eat and drink... as always during their celebrations. There was no indication, that in the past few days happened here something unusual. And the emergence of advanced device, as suspected Sharpwind, it would be certainly such an unusual event... And then, these humans, will not behave so lightheartedly, he thought.

Every human community in the galaxy knew perfectly well, that the Wraith quickly destroys any manifestation of technology which could threaten them. Too highly developed human society made nothing but trouble. These humans began to believe, that they are able to resist and fight for the freedom... on their misfortune it always costs them a pretty large losses.

Something cold and moist touched his fingers. He turned abruptly and took a step back, hiding even more in the shadows. Just before him standing four-legged creature with gray-white fur and a with wide open snout, from which hung long tongue.

Animal standing calmly, looked at him, wagging his tail. Wraith growled softly, but pet only skew his head slightly, as if listened, and then re-started even tighter wag his tail.

The Commander had seen similar creatures, but never on this planet.

Laupus were bred only by a few nomadic human tribes to protect against wild animals, and in a completely different part of the galaxy. Besides, this creature significantly differed in appearance from those which he seen before... Just like his behavior.

This animal not growl, and he could not feel his aggression. On the contrary... pet seemed to be a very friendly attitude.

\- What do you want? - muttered in whisper Wraith.

 _Laupus_ started faster wag his tail, approached closer, and again poked his nose to Wraith hand. Leaning against his legs, pet was looking expectantly with that his wide-open snout. It looked almost as if he was laughed, thought Wildfire.

\- You want play? - he noted and carefully held out his hand.

The animal immediately move his shaggy head, rubbing it on Wraith hand. Commander slightly flexed his fingers, starting to scratch gently _laupus_ in the head. He smiled corner of his mouth, when the shaggy creature strained his neck. Pet seemed to be very satisfied with this treatment.

\- You like that, right? - asked Wildfire and then noticed wrapped around the neck thick, strap fastened with a metal plate.

Was attached to this a piece of metal plates. He looked on it - was there carefully engraved inscription. Wraith narrowed slightly his eyes.

\- Shinouk!

A woman's voice, which rang out suddenly nearby, made that Commander straightened up suddenly, searching his eyes the source.

\- Shinouk! - call repeated again, this time closer, and moments later at the end of a long, narrow streets appeared his owner, stopping.

She was of medium height, slim, with long wavy hair falling lightly on the shoulders and back - it was the same human female which he had seen before, hidden in a grove. Flashing on her face shadows and light made, that her beauty seemed to him even more appealing... He has long been seen such a beautiful human female.

And now she was standing even closer than before.

She brace up her hands at the waist, clearly annoyed, and she looked back.

\- Great. Now I'll be looking him by half the night - she murmured. - I told you not unclip them from the

leash. This dogs have escapes and poaching in the genes... Now probably he strangle half someone's poultry - she growled under her breath.

\- I'm sorry. I was think that they will be mooch between us - moaned young woman.

\- Yeah. To the time, when someone scratching them or plays with them... I told you it is a specific breed. They listen when they want and they do what they want... Tasha yet somehow you may to recall or lure to treats. But Shin from years does not get fooled on it... Unless that he has a very good day on listening - she said. - Shinouk!

She called again, and then said something in a language which the Wraith had heard for the first time, although he had contact with hundreds of human dialects, and even separate languages. But this was for him a whole new... and incomprehensible.

\- I do not understand what you saying - moaned Mili.

\- Good... I cursed to myself - Kate grumbled.

\- Oh... I apologized.

\- Sorry, but your apology are anything to me, if I will have to looking him in the woods fifty kilometers further - she pointed her, still looking around, trying to see any movement in the glow of streets lighthouse.

\- Do not overdo it... - Mili waved her hand, but then she grew serious, seeing women grim look.

\- This is husky. For millennia they were cultured to pulled sleigh over long distances. They are fast... Even this porker - she added.

\- You said, that they specially are fat, so that they had no strength run too far - she reminded her.

\- It was ironic... A joke - retorted Kate. - They put on weight because for the past few months I not had time to train with them - she murmured again.

\- So you can not run far? - said optimistically Mili.

\- Yeah. Dreams are beautiful thing - mumbled Harrigan and she wanted to move on, when suddenly the corner of her eye she saw movement in the street, and moments later, smiling dog snout. - _Here you are_ \- she said in polish and again put hands at the waist. - _Are you murder someone poultry?..._ _If I again will be have to pay for dead chickens_... - she wagged a finger at him, but the dog seemed to only be more pleased.

Mili giggled.

\- I think he does nothing with your threats - she snorted. - Besides this is animal. He do not understand.

\- You would be surprised how much he understand... He just pretending, because then no one nothing from him not requires - she frowning and looking pointedly at the dog. - Besides, she does the same - she said and pointed a finger in the direction of the fire. - _Go to Tasha. Where is Tasha_? - she added in polish.

Dog looked at her, then ran gaily towards playing people. Kate looked at the Mili with a broad smile of satisfaction.

\- It is the case - considered the girl.

\- I told him go to Tasha... Dogs are predators whose ancestors hunted in groups. And predator by nature have to be smarter than his victim... It is estimated, that dogs have the intelligence of three-four year old child... How many understand such child what someone talking to him? - she asked calmly, raising slightly eyebrows.

\- Intelligence is a matter of dispute - said Mili.

\- Yes. Especially in the case of humans - Kate scoffed.

\- Are you talking about me? - she asked, resentful.

The woman sighed heavily, shaking her head, but girl looked around uncertainly after dark alleys.

\- Are we too can go back to the rest? - she asked, entangling arms around herself. - I again have this feeling.

\- About Wraith? - asked Harrigan. - You panicking... I'll lend you a taser - she joked, patting her on the shoulder, then she headed for the main square.

\- What? - said Mili, moving behind her.

\- Such a device producing small, although painful charge of current - explained women. - Blasted person may even temporarily lose consciousness... if you set on maximum.

\- And it works?

\- On the Wraith?... I do not know, I have not had a chance to try... But if you have a hunch, that some on

them spins here, you can check it out.

\- I'd rather not must to check it out - a young woman muttered.

\- Com on... could be fun... I imagine the face of such an individual - she snorted.

Mili looked at her grimly.

\- Will you stop joke on this topic? You will be not laugh, when you meet one of them.

\- Sorry, but it's stronger than me... You know, movie and so on - she giggled lightly. - And speaking of catching the Wraith. Tomorrow I'm going on a trip to the mountains. Are you want to catch up?

\- What to do?

Harrigan rolled her eyes.

\- Are you going with me - she said.

\- Catching Wraith ?! Are you crazy!

\- On a trip, woman... I'm talking about the trip - she said resignedly, shaking her head. - I do not have nothing better to do, only chasing a green cockroach - she added, glancing at her with a note of irony.

\- After you everything I can expect - said the girl gravely.

The woman sighed heavily.

\- _It will be really looong vacations_ \- she murmured in polish.

\- You again curse? - scolded her lightly Mili.

\- No, I only complain at you - she cut off, again giving her an ironic look.

Listening whole conversation Wraith, still hidden in the darkness of distant corner of the streets, smiled slightly, amused by the last words of Harrigan.

Yes, this human female definitely is not from this planet, he thought. Her words and the same way of speaking pointed, that she comes from the society of much greater level of expertise, than that residents of Vallen.

But whose?

And what she was doing here?

Maybe she is researcher?

Humans are curious, and the level of their curiosity grows in proportion to their knowledge. So, perhaps she was responsible for the strange energy readings, he stated... and furrowed brow slightly, looking like she leaves.

All the time he could not shake the feeling that he somewhere already seen her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 ** _My first Wraith._**

 ** _Day thirteen..._**

 **T** rip in mountains has been superseded afternoon walk in the woods.

First, Kate was so tired the next day after the fire, that she wake up just before noon. The last few days of almost-clock mental effort made, that now she was felt, like someone had sucked all of her strength... ironically, she thought, because she was in a world, where it was literally possible.

Secondly, Kylen Andarias for two hours telling her about the modernization of the town... in which she, as an outstanding scientist - he stressed - could really help them. Nothing complicated, remarked, because Wraith annihilate every society, which they deem as a threat. Just a few simple amenities, that make their lives easier, but do not expose them to the wrath of the Wraith.

Harrigan agreed. She could not deny them. After all she owes a lot to them - she and her friends... who, she hoped, returned safely to home.

So, putting aside personal plans, she began by presenting them to quickly few sketches watermills and windmills, thanks to which Vallen could obtain a electricity. She also take a look at the local sewer projects, which to her surprise, has long functioned efficiently in this small community. As and the drainage system of farmlands.

She also decided to take advantage of the nearby geothermal sources, about which she learned by chance from Miriam. Perhaps at a later time will even run with steam driven devices, whose principle of operation she briefly explained the local Council. It would have helped them at harvest or in the town.

Residents Vallen very carefully listened to all these revolutionary for them information. They never met anyone who had so much knowledge in so many different topics. And although visitors from another dimension explained to them as easily as they could how they get on this planet, it still people from Vallen partly believed, that Katherine Harrigan may be, however, a messenger of Avatars.

The one whose arrival heralded from thousands years a engravings high in the mountains.

\- ...And how do you know, that it is not because for their causes you find here? - asked two days ago in some point Miriam, thereby cutting off mocking words the professor. - A few days ago you perceived, that our world is a... fiction. But today you are here... So, how sure, that this is not due of Avatars you become moved just here?... Our prophecies has thousands of years, and in this galaxy these creatures... - she nodded at dogs - ...they are very rare. Practically we know them only from the sculptures in the mountains... And yet, by a strange coincidence, arrived here you and they. As in the prophecy.

Wald wanted to say something, but she silenced him with one, grim look.

Seeing this, the rest of the team proposed later Miriam to come back with them... as a tamer professor, they joked...

It was probably the only time when Harrigan saw a older woman laughing, fondly remembered now those day Kate, and stopped at the top of a small hill behind the town, looking for each other.

Between her and the settlement stretched the great meadow full of colorful wild flowers and fluffy grass, over which merrily buzzing insects. Farther was first buildings of Vallen. View almost like a fairy tale, reminiscent of a small town in a forgotten corner of Europe, she thought.

Yes, she had help in the modernization... only, that after two hours on arguing with the local "golden handles" about everything, she lost all enthusiasm for these plans. So, she packed a small backpack, change clothes and walked with dogs for an afternoon walk. Since each of them knows better how it should be done, what she has designed... go ahead, now they have a free hand, she said with irritably to them and turned on her heel, she returned to the Miriam house. In truth Kylen appeared very quickly, convincing her, that she should go back, but he quickly realized, that new member of their community needs a respite.

\- All right. You're right - he said quietly, with a slight smile. - Take a break... and for two days they would ask you to come back - he snorted.

He knew them too well to know that they will not be able to work together, if someone not will be supervised them. Each of these men always tried to be a leader and command the other, what leading only to quarrel, so they always need someone, who were replaced their all in this task... and this time this task coincided to Harrigan.

However now, when she aimed, together with the dogs, to the woods, she was happy that this... "honorable" task, today will miss her.

She improved her backpack and undid the dogs off the leash. Here they are no longer threatened for animals from the town, so they can run freely, happy that finally they may run riot at will. Although all the time and so Kate watch of them, using telepathy - it was one of the few cases, in when her abilities was very useful. Telepathic "contact" with the dogs allowed her in any time to affect their "natural" reactions, which to the environment might be undesirable.

She slowed a little pace. In here vast meadows slowly began to give way to trees, which finally completely taken their place. Only there, covered with mixed forest area, began to climb slowly up, to a dozen miles away change into a typical from those landscape, ended by beautiful and majestic mountains... mountains so high, that their tops were covered with snow throughout the year.

She speeding pace, entering the forest. Here, the high and big trees gives little shade, protected from the still bright sun. On Vallen day lasted thirty hours, and in addition was the middle of summer, so the day was very long... enough that Kate still had problems adjusting to obowiącujecego time here.

She looked around. From the side, in a small hollow, she saw a murmuring brook with crystal clear water flowing on the larger and smaller pebbles. The lack of terrestrial civilization was immediately noticeable, she thought wryly. Here, no one knew what it pollution, or diseases of civilization. All was immaculate, as on Earth, yet two hundred years ago, before the era of technological development.

But not only she quickly saw inviting-looking stream. Two dogs immediately vigorously rushed toward him to take a cooling bath. Chocież climate in the area appeared to moderate, however, and so for the dogs from far north it was still too warm.

Having no other choice, Kate paused with a slight amusement looking how both dogs with pleased lie down in the cool water. Light, refreshing breeze rustled the leaves of trees and gently swing her partly loose hair. She looked up, at the flickering among the tall treetops rays of the sun.

Somewhere from above she heard a strange sound... which after a moment was repeated. Dogs also listen for a moment, but then they came out from the stream and moved on, happy. Probably it's some local animal, she consider and she followed by them. That would be great malice of fate if this sound turned out to be a Wraith dart, she thought. And now, in her first from a long time free afternoon, she would meet these green cockroaches... at the beginning her forced relocation to this world. If it were, it mean that fate have a lot more sarcastic sense of humor than her own, she stated in thoughts.

Another sound came to her ears. This time it was crackin twig.

She looked nervously down the path... and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just an animal, resembling a forest tapir. Probably she slowly starting to fall into paranoia because of those all Mili's "hunches", she thought reluctantly.

So far she was too much busy working on restarting the interdimensional bridges generator, to thinking about her situation. But now... Now she no longer has anything to keep attention her mind and consciousness of the place in which she found herself, slowly began her reach. And with it all the knowledge that she had about the Wraith.

She speed, starting to jog. Maybe it relaxed her a little, she thought.

The dogs eagerly moved forward, with no problem keeping her speed.

She slows down only a kilometer away. Just was started a small forest canyon, about which mentioned her Miriam.

On the beginning of the steep, rocky walls were not too high, but relatively quickly this situation has changed and a few dozen meters away slope of the canyon were already about a hundred meters - enough that falling down person would be die on the massive boulders defaulting on its bottom.

And then the dogs were interested in something on the other side... or rather someone.

A tall figure in a black coat and long white hair was looking at her from the other side.

\- Oh, shit - she muttered to herself in polish. - Well, Mili, you prophesy.

Only this was missing her today - the Wraith...

Wildfire stopped for a moment. He saw this human female and her two animals before, but now also she saw him. And now, in the light of the day, he could look at her more closely.

So, it has to be this all Avatar, he thought.

Somehow she did not look particularly special. Just an ordinary, human being. Medium height, slender. How threat she could be to him? - he thought and smirked corner of his mouth.

But now, when he looked at her from the other side of the forest canyon, not this, so actually, preoccupy his mind. But again the impression that once he already met her... very, very long time ago.

Her petite, gentle face, surrounded by thick, wavy hair tied awkwardly in the back, and close to the body outfit, thoroughly emphasizes all her shapes...

Very neat shapes, he thought, accurately studying her a his gaze.

And suddenly Commander flinch, torn from his reflections, when the human female suddenly smiled and raised her slight hand as if in greeting.

Did she heard his thoughts? - he flinched. Not. It's impossible. It's just a human, he thought and growled under his breath, admonishing himself for being so stupid conclusions.

Even with just a few dozen meters that separated them, Kate saw his grim face - as if she personally killed the ax all his family, she thought slightly disgusted and she pulled harder on her forehead baseball cap, she moved on.

And suddenly she realized that for several tens of meters both sides of the little canyon should connect... as said her Miriam.

She grabbed quickly dogs and she pinned them to the leash. She had hoped that it will not happen, but if, however, their paths crossed... this oversized cockroach was able to frighten her dogs, she thought.

She straightened up, wanting to move on, when suddenly the corner of her eye she saw that Wraith disappeared. She looked around hurriedly, anxious, but she nowhere could not see it.

On the one hand, good, she thought, but on the other it worried her. Now, at any time, he may appear on her way with this his sucker on the hand - she grimaced reluctant at the thought of it... and suddenly she felt a strong tug. Impatient dogs decided to move on, pulling her along.

Observing area carefully the corner of her eye, she quickened her pace. And yet she was still able to simultaneously admire this place.

The lockal vegetation remarkably resembled that which she knew from the Earth. It's amazing that in two distant galaxies evolved so similar flora, she thought. High, like redwoods, trees and mosses covering the ground. Or maybe it's because of Lanteans, who have brought with them samples of terrestrial plants and spread them across the galaxy?

Yes, it would be more logical explanation, she stated and stopped in front of the place where both sides of the canyon were connected, at the foot of a high rock. She looked carefully around, but fortunately the Wraith disappeared without a trace. She breathed a sigh of relief ab she leaned forward to let go the dogs... and then the corner of her eye she sees something black on the side. She straightened up sharply and almost jumped back at the sight of the Wraith.

\- Jesus, you want me to have a heart attack? - she pointed out, holding firmly the two dogs that almost tore out to greet him.

The Commander stared at them for a moment. This bigger he met yesterday. The second, all white, had to be his companion about which mentioned the female.

He smiled corner of his mouth.

\- You're not from here, are you? - asked throaty voice.

Kate flinched at first, but then smiled with a slight irony.

\- And what, you know all people from this town? - she joked, trying to relax, but meeting face to face with the Wraith is definitely not conducive to such matters.

\- No... But every the local human would have been far away, in your place - he said, looking at her menacingly.

\- I visiting my cousin - she added quickly and smiled broadly.

\- From which planet you are from? - he asked suspiciously.

\- I do not think you know this place - she waved her hand, trying to somehow get out of this situation. - You know, this is a little backwater on the edge of the galaxy, away from the trade routes... Hardly anyone visits us...

\- What's the name? - he growled menacingly.

\- Uh, Coruscant - she said quickly the first name of a planet that came into her head.

Wildfire slightly furrowed his brow, wondering for a moment.

\- I told you that you probably do not know it - she again added quickly. - Actually I see the Wraith for the first time in my life - she said, knowing that her behavior must be strange for him as a human. - We know your species only from legends...

\- Yours legend apparently not tell you to much about us, if you stand still here - he hissed, moved closer his face to hers.

He was much taller than her, so he had to stoop. Harrigan smiled as wide as she could, tilting slightly backwards.

\- I know, I know, you feed on the people... and with food you do not discussed - she joked. - But, it was you, who started this conversation - she reminded him.

The Wraith Commander growled again, showing his sharp, shark teeth...

And then rescued her dogs - bored standing in the place, they began to spin and moan.

The Wraith looked at them as if with a slight reserve, not being sure of their behavior. In truth, so far, they did

not show any signs of aggression, but it was still _laupus_ , he thought. And well-trained _laupus_ was able to attack in the blink of an eye on a sign of human... He found out about it a long time ago personally, he remembered reluctant those event.

\- Your planet must to be very forgotten, because such creatures are rare.

\- It's... such other variety _of laupus_... dogs - she explained. - They are usually kept for protection and companionship... Although, this variety is just more for companion - she said, although she did not know why.

Maybe instinctively, as always on the Earth, in the case of humans uncertain as to the reaction of dogs. So now, seeing the concern on his face, at the view of hanging around uneasily animals, she did the same... Although, it was foolish of her, she thought, because she just increase his advantage in case he tried to attack her.

The Commander clearly relaxed at her words, now calmly looking at the dogs, which of course were happy that someone drew attention to them. Then he stretched out his hand, and they started waving even more theirs tails. Keeping them in place has become more difficult for Kate.

\- Can you? - she muttered. - If I let them, they will jump on you... Unfortunately it is difficult to unlearn them this way of showing joy on someone view.

But he did not respond... so, Harrigan frowned, disgusted and suddenly she let go of braces.

The Wraith jumped back up, when both dogs almost shot out from the place, and then they began to fawn to him, jumping up and moaning with joy. He growled, trying to scare them... but they just looked at him for a moment, surprised issued by the Wraith sound, and then they again started revolve around him.

Kate grinned maliciously. It was a funny moment, she thought. Wraith did not know how to deal with this double dose of shaggy joy fawning to him.

\- I warned you - she snorted. He looked at her angrily. - Take it easy... If you ignore them, they will lose interest in you - she said casually and slowly moved on.

After the while she whistle on her fingers.

Dogs stared after her for a moment, as if wondering whether to go or stay with potential new companion to play. But when the Wraith growled again, this time louder and more menacing, he scare them slightly. So, they immediately ran after the woman.

\- _What? Big, nasty bug frightened you?... Good to you both, little traitor_ \- she threw the polish and she scratched them on the head, when they poke their noses in her hands. - _Yes, yes, I know. Nasty, oversized cockroach_ \- she said and looked at the place where he stood. But it was no one there. She looked around. - _Or he teleports... or there is hidden entrance to the cave, like in the movie_ \- she said, glancing at the large rock wall on the side, and then she moved on.

.

.

 **W** ildfire embed his fighter on one of the platforms in the main hangar, but not once has left its interior.

His mind was still great concern about the human female and her connections with the mysterious energy readings from Vallen. He knew the legend the humans living on this planet - the legend of the arrival of the envoy of Avatars. And what he saw and what he knew very well suited to this legend.

And yet he still rejected a thought that this all may be true.

A thought, that the female, which he had seen, can be foretold thousands of years ago the messenger of the Avatars. That would mean that she is one of them... And personally he would prefer that it was not. For him it would be better if she was to be just an ordinary mortal... although now he does not want to admit it even to himself.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not even notice when form the corridor emerged another Wraith.

Stardust was slightly lower than his nephew, but of similar build. His smooth, silky hair shoulder-length, only on the sides of the face were pinned in two thin braids. His left eye was decorated with elaborate tattoo.

He belonged to the Oldest Wraith, born long before the Great War.

And he was the only family that remained Wildfire after the war.

Once he was Hivemaster, Commander of Nebula, but after the war he gave up this function for his nephew and went back to what he worked in the past: for repairing a ships. He preferred it a lot more than the command the hiveship. Less hassle and less stress.

Anyway, after the war with Lantanas and so the time has come to finally give way to the younger

generation space. Let them prove... And let them create a new world in which they will be lived for the next ten thousand years. Because their world, the Oldest world, disappeared with the advent of war.

And with the destruction of Patria - their home planet.

\- About what you so meditate? - he asked with a slight sneer.

A younger Wraith twitched, torn from his thoughts.

\- Above anything special - he said and stood up to jump out of a fighter.

\- Hmm, really? It looked like something you seriously troubled - he noted. - Could it have something to do with the strange energy readings on Vallen? - he asked with a sneer.

\- Sharpwind told you? - he muttered somewhat dissatisfied.

\- Well, it was hard not to notice that suddenly you disappeared for two days - he replied with a note of irony. - So, how's the investigation? - he inquired, still with clear amusement. - Or maybe you were more busy trying to catching the local furry creatures? - Stardust snorted, glancing at the lower part of his coat, where was could see plenty of bright pelage.

Wildfire also looked down and grimaced mouth, unhappy.

\- No - he growled. - This _laupus_ hair...

\- _Laupus_? - First Officer repeated anxiously.

\- Yes... But they was kind of strange.

\- What's that? - he interested in.

\- They are more... friendly... They approached to each... A female, to which they belong, called them: dogs. In a conversation with the other human, she mentioned that this particular variety has been bred for companionship... And indeed they did not show any aggression. In fact they demanded my attention.

Stardust watched on him closely all the time and at the end he slightly furrowed brow.

\- What color were those _laupus_? - he asked.

His words somewhat surprised Wildfire. Now he furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

\- One gray-white, and the other all white - he responded slowly. - Why do you ask? - he was surprised.

\- Is this human female maybe was a medium height, slender, with long, dark hair... and she was spoke in a strange language? - asked cautiously Stardust.

\- Yes... But how do you know? - his surprise was growing with every moment.

\- So it's true - said a older Wraith, but more to herself than to his nephew.

\- What is truth? - asked the Commander, more and more confused by behavior his uncle.

\- The Legend of arrival Avatar - he muttered, and turned on his heel, walked hastily down the long corridor.

A younger Wraith caught up with him quickly.

\- You're talking about the legend from Vallen? - he demanded an explanation.

\- Not now... I must first speak with the Council - almost grumbled Stardust.

But Wildfire did not give up so easily. He never did. It was also his advantage and disadvantage. When something caught his attention, as long he drilled a topic until he has obtained a satisfactory explanation... Even if this put him into trouble. Therefore, and this time he was not going to give up, until his uncle does not explain what he is able so well describe this human female.

\- Don't treat me as a little boy - he almost growled, irritated and he grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. - I wants to know what's going on. Why is it so important that you must to talk about this with the Council?

On the face of Stardust showed a stoic calm when he looked at his nephew. And then he smiled a little corner of his mouth.

\- You always said that my storys are a fairy good for children - he said calmly, but with a hint of irony. - And suddenly you interested in?

\- But earlier your storys never so well does not coincide with reality.

\- Because you had never been checking this - he said, and moved on.

Commander again caught him step.

\- Can you tell me or not? - now he definitely growled, slowly losing patience for his uncle games.

\- But you do not believe in the story about Avatars.

\- I did not say that I do not believe in them. I just do not understand your fascination with them - he pointed out with a note of irony. - You treat them almost like gods, while they left us when the war broke out... And we anyway won. Ourselves without their help.

\- If you believe in the story of Avatars, you should remember that as ascending they can not meddle in the affairs of mortals - said Stardust, still calm. - And the Great War was just such a case.

\- Stay on topic - he scolded him lightly. - What this human female has in common with the Avatars?

\- You know the legend from Vallen about the arrival of Avatar. So, you should easily associate facts - he

said, and walked into the small room transporter.

Beam moved them to another level hive before Wildfire could speak.

\- Are you suggesting that these strange energy readings from Vallen and this human female, is nothing more than a fulfillment to this... prophecy? - he snorted. - That she is the messenger of Avatars?

Older Wraith stopped suddenly and looked at his nephew seriousness.

\- I still do not understand why all these questions, if you and so do not believe in my words - he said, clearly offended by the behavior of the younger Wraith. Even if this was now his commander. - Yes, I think that this female could be Avatar announced in the legends. Energy readings and those two creatures that you described, very well reflect what contain engravings in the mountains on Vallen... And now excuse me, but I want to talk about it with someone who will not be making fun of my words - he added maliciously, and went to the door leading to his quarters.

Wildfire remained in the corridor.

He could not remember the last time he saw his uncle intrigued something so serious. Ever since he remember Stardust was an oasis of calm. Always cheerful, even carefree and fond of a joke. But now the Commander saw a completely different side of his nature.

The one which he remembered only from childhood, from the beginning of the Great War, when the old world the Oldest Wraith suddenly collapsed and they were thrown in the depths of the conflict, which they did not wanted.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 ** _It is you, again…_**

 ** _Fourteenth day..._**

 **T** he gate were on a distant orbit of the planet. Enough far that the potential newcomer at first encountered on his way Wraith repair station resembling a giant crab.

Just as now a single fighter who had just leave a crystalline slab of the event horizon, to flit on, flying right next to the station.

Stardust was a good pilot. More than ten thousand years of practice allowed him to get a suitable skills, but now he could not remember when the last time he sat behind the rudder of any vehicle. Therefore, when he flew too quickly and at too sharp an angle into the upper layers of the atmosphere, instruments on the dashboard screamed with warning, and the machine shuddered.

He cursed under his breath and leveled off, heading for the surface.

Here the planet still was covered by billowing pale-yellow clouds, but below them stretched a paradise.

Three continents, emerging from the blue waters of the ocean, were covered by lush forests, between which rise several mountain ranges. Some of them were low, but the highest peaks covered by snow all year round.

 _Nomatros_ , since the times of the Great War, served not only as a ground facility for the Wraith Grey Council, but also the Neutral Zone. It is here that resolved all disputes between Clans or individual hive. And it is here from ten thousand years there was a categorical prohibition on the use of weapons... any kind. And the warranty on it was all fleet of hiveships consisting with the vessels belonging to the Oldest.

Therefore, even during the Civil War a few years ago, no one dared to break the ban. Did not dare on it even Technicians... at least so far.

And now, when the war was finally averted and the Council once again became the highest authority among the Wraith, Nomatros again became a place of respite for all...

A lone fighter approaching quickly to ground base above the ocean.

The facility was located at the foot of the hight, black mountain, overgrown by lush vegetation. Part of the buildings was on the beach. Others were located above the tops of a sharp cliff.

Stardust moves the rudder to soar machine a higher, flying over the top of the coast hills, and then again lower the flights. In front of standing there building was a landing. Then, again, were located various segments of ground base, creating a cascade.

Embedding his fighter near the main entrance, he headed for the big, double doors. That slide open before him, revealing a large, high hall. Its only lighting were numerous skylights. And yet sufficient completely even for the human eye, that had no problems recognizing the smallest elements of the structure.

Throwing on the floor elaborate designs and various colors, skylights create the special atmosphere of this place. However, a Wraith had seen this place a thousand times, so he totally did not pay any attention, moving towards broad, long corridor conducting deeper in the construction.

His footsteps echoed among the tall walls of the main hall. On both sides was a series of organic columns behind which to bustle about several humans.

Entering into corridor, he came under the curved in arch roof, also supported by numerous, tall columns which the additional function was lighting the corridor by a pale-yellow light.

From opposite direction approached few officers, talking about something. But Stardust turned to the right, between the columns. The double, this time much smaller door slid open before him, letting in a small transporter room. The place, where he wanted to go, was in another building, and he did not have time to walking by the corridors.

When the door opened again, he was already at the level of the chambers belong to the Queens from the Grey Council. He went out to a round hall, in the middle of which stood a wide column - it's inside this column was a transporter.

Nine double doors spaced around the hall lead to nine chambers. But he was interested only as one.

He turned in the left and stopped in front of one of them, sending short telepathic information about his arrival. A moment later, the door slid open, revealing another room: sizable living room immersed in the semidarkness. There was a several furniture and on the walls paintings and sculptures, made both by the Wraith, and by human artists.

At the end of the living room was another przejście, leading to a terrace.

Hovering in the doorway delicate curtain fluttering gently in the breeze.

The person, which stood behind it, walked into the living room - tall, slim female with long, slightly curly, auburn hair. She was wearing a coat in shades of purple and black.

She smiled slightly at the sight of an officer.

Nightstorm was one of the oldest living Queens. Just as male, she belonged to the Second Generation. And in the time of outbreak of the Great War she had a little over five hundred years. SHe was also the daughter of the First Mother, Light in Darkness.

\- It must be something really urgent, if you fly so quickly - she said with a slight amusement.

\- She's here - Stardust snapped, coming to her.

\- Who?

\- SHE... Wildfire was on Vallen. He spoke about the human female with two _laupus_ \- he explained.

The Queen froze at first, leaning a hand on a large couch... she felt like legs begin to bend under her, and in her head spun slightly, when the heart beat faster and the blood in the veins suddenly speeded.

And then she sat down.

Wraith sat in the chair opposite her.

\- When we flew here, our Second Navigator registered a strange energy readings from the Vallen, but he ignored it... But when we came back from Nomatros two days ago, the readings were repeated - he said, although she still seemed to be quite shocked those news. - Wildfire flew to check it out. He came back an hour ago... I questioned him about this female and _laupus_... Everything fits perfectly.

Only then Nightstorm looked at him. Despite the dimness predominant in the room, he could still see the intense green color of her eyes - so unusual for the Wraith. The color of eyes, which had her father... and who also have her youngest granddaughter, Moonlight.

\- So, it is began - almost whispered.

The sound of her voice was a strange mixture of mysticism and fear at the same time.

\- At it comes out - he said with a slight smile.

\- Keep a vigilant eye on everything - she added, more controlled voice. - We can not make any mistakes... We need to stick to strict guidelines... I will notify the rest - she said and stood up, and he with her. - I'll meet you here for four days. Some are on the outskirts of the galaxy, so bring them here will take some time.

\- Of course - he said, nodded his head slightly and then headed for the door.

\- Stardust? - she stopped him when the door slid open. - If you meet her... - she did not finish. She only smiled corner of her mouth. - Watch out for her, please.

\- Of course. She is our future.

\- More like the past - corrected him with faint amusement.

\- Past, without which we have no future - he said, and nodded again, then he left.

Double doors slid shut behind him.

Nightstorm looked at it for a moment, then she came slowly to the terrace. Spreads out from there a view on the deep blue water of the ocean.

\- Yes, our past... and the future - she said, standing by the railing, and then focused and sent a telepathic message to the rest of the Queens from the Council.

.

.

 **T** rip in mountains, beyond the unexpected meeting Wraith... or, as she called him: green cockroach... Harrigan considered quite successful.

Therefore, when two days later she had to choose between trip with the dogs or on the marketplace to another planet with Mili - obviously she chose first option.

Girl for a few days trying to convince her new friend to buy dresses because she claimed that: any self-respecting woman should have in her closet a decent dresses...

Kate really liked her. She was happy and it was nice to talk with her... but sometimes she began get on her nerves... like the majority of people, she snorted to herself, leaving behind her a Vallen and approaching slowly into the forest.

Sun again covered the whole area a warming rays and delicate breeze made that the day seems to be perfectly to all kinds of hiking... even if just before leaving the house once again she heard a Miriam sermon about the Wraith.

In truth Kate did not say anything to anyone, but, to her surprise, it turned out that not only Mili's can sense the Wraith presence. Also several other inhabitants of the town had this ability.

Apparently a few people, which prior generations implanted a Wraith genes, also arrived to this settlement, she thought...

\- The Wraith been seen in the woods for at least two generations - warned her yesterday Miriam. - He never hurt no one... but do not underestimate him. It is a Wraith. Human life is worth to them just as much as the meal. He will not hesitate to take you your life.

\- I'll take the taser - Kate said carelessly, raising a little device and turn on it.

On it end showed a small, electric discharge.

Older woman sighed and shook her head pityingly.

\- Apparently you're very smart - she said. - But sometimes I have the impression that it is quite the opposite - she added mockingly, and she back to preparing a dinner.

In first moment Harrigan did not know what to say, quite surprised her words... but then she smiled.

\- I know that you say it all from the cares... but believe me that I can take care of myself...

\- And you believe me that when Mili says that near is the Wraith... so it is actually - she interrupted her, slightly annoyed. - Her mother also had this gift. And yet, she and my son was taken during the Harvest on another planet... The Wraith are faster and stronger... and your toy - a gesture of the head she pointed to taser - ...rather will not make impression on them. So now, when you found out in our world, and you are forced to live here... you better begin take the local rules seriously... It's not your movie, Kate Harrigan, it's a reality. The brutal reality - she finished strongly...

The woman did not answer. She understood Miriam's words and others. Just as perfectly she was aware of the danger posed by the Wraith... but in her head she still compares everything to the TV show.

Just like during a meeting with that cockroach, she added silently, slowly approaching to the forest. And as a scientist she takes a local realities for nothing else than just a different manifestation of the food chain - with this brutal except, that here the people were not the dominant species.

Anyway, she never did not understand all this admiration of mankind. The fact that people are capable of great things... but perhaps even greater extent they are able to cruelty to the others. Therefore, tenderness over the fate the inhabitants of the Pegasus galaxy, came to her with great difficulty. Because when people mindlessly kill all around, with each other inclusive, that's OK... but when they are the prey, it suddenly happens to a great tragedy, she thought, disgusted. A typical human hypocrisy, she added and she looked at the dogs.

They just ceased to rush forward and stopped for a moment, listening. Kate stared at them for a moment, and then her mouth twisted in a grimace of displeasure.

\- I hope that's not what you think - he muttered, and walked over to them.

Standing just off the rocky cliff, dogs sniffing with a clear interest and cheerfully wagging a tails. At first she thought that they could see some pet, but she did not see anything like that on the stone wall covered here and there the moss.

She touched it gently. It was cold and wet as the rest of the rock, so, only by the unusual behavior of dogs she could guess that it might really be a hologram.

She sighed heavily and started pinning the dog on the leash. Otherwise they are able to stand here until the Wraith deactivates camouflage and come out of hiding.

\- _No. You will not enter there_ \- she said in Polish. - _First, you need to have the Wraith genes, and secondly, knowing your capabilities, you will falls into there and do one big shambles_ \- she said.

\- You're gonna walk here everyday? - growled suddenly a familiar male voice.

Harrigan straighten up abruptly, a little scared, at first, by the guttural sound... and then she winced a mouth in a little grimace of displeasure.

In contrast to her, the dogs were happy, once again seeing the Wraith.

\- Oh, it's you again - she said. - What, is a ban on walking here? - sha asked ironically.

\- Yes... Especially for you - growled.

In that one moment all warnings Miriam and Mili, who finally she decided to take to her heart and begin to follow them... burst like a soap bubble. It was simply stronger than her. She was unable to refrain from answering malice on his malice.

So, she crossed her arms on chest and she looking at him mockingly.

\- Really? I do not see here any type designation, like: "Private property. Admission strictly prohibited... Especially for Kate"... For me it looks like plain, public trail - she retorted.

\- This is not a trail - he growled.

The woman looked around.

\- Wide, well-trodden path, leading from the town to the mountains - she pointed, sweeping gesture of the hand. - ...For me it looks like the trail - she said.

The Wraith again showed his sharp likeshark teeth and took a step forward. But she still stood calmly on her place, with a patronizing smirk on her face... admiring from close the tattoo adorning the left side of his face. For a short while it was what caught all her attention.

\- You are the most irritating and insolent human I ever met - he hissed unpleasant. - ...But when I find your planet, you not will be so cheerfully - he said smugly.

\- Firstly, thank you for the lovely compliment... But you know: by the flattery you will not get to far - she smiled broadly. - And secondly, my planet is very, very far away, so, your threats are unrealistic - sha added calmly.

\- I have my ways, to find out where is your world - he said, and raised his right hand, with a long scar.

Harrigan knew perfectly well what it is: the Wraith feeding hand... Their "mouth" to food intake rate.

Again she smiled broadly and slowly pushed her finger his hand farther apart.

\- Can you take this from me? The devil knows how many germs in it.

The Commander hesitated for a moment and cocked his head slightly, as if surprised, even confused by her behavior... and then he dropped his hand.

\- You don't look like a mentally handicapped... although you behave recklessly - noted Wildfire and moved his face closer to hers. - So, what are you hiding? - he asked suspiciously.

He was not sure how he should perceive her behavior. He never met with such ignorance on the part of human. As if, despite their last meeting, she just did not realize the danger, which he was for her. Maybe his uncle was right, and she is the messenger of Avatars, he thought. Who else would be so impertinent in his behavior towards the Wraith, he concluded.

\- Me? Hiding something? Like what? - she asked, pretending to be nicely and suddenly she become more serious. - No, it's just nerves. Whenever I get nervous, I talk too much... and in addition ironic... Very ironically - she said, still corner of her eye watching his right hand.

But he's still just stared at her, frowning slightly.

\- Indeed: you talk too much - he said grimly.

\- Oh, forgive me, Your Greenness - she snorted. - I forgot that you're used to the screams and squeals on your view... Forgive me, a real indelicacy from my side, that I did not comply with the age-old tradition - she said mockingly. - Next time I'll try to improve.

\- In your place I did not expect that it will be a next time - now he smirked and raised his hand again.

This time the woman took a step back.

\- You know. You have a strange, nervous tic of this hand - she pointed her finger. - This may scare off potential person with whom you want to be friends.

\- A do not friendly with food - he sneered.

\- Never? - she pretended surprised. - As a child I was friends, a small hen... I called her Ala... Unfortunately grandfather did with her lunch - she muttered at the end.

\- And so ends the food - the Commander hissed sarcastically and left his hand.

She looked at him as if wondering about something and crossed her arms.

\- Your frends bullied you when you were little, that now you're so surly? - she asked with a note of irony.

He moved his face closer to her.

\- No. They have not had time - he growled. - ...Most of them died at the hands of the humans and Lanteans - he added, although he did not know why.

The woman's face suddenly become serious.

\- Oh... I'm so sorry - she said, but in her voice was no longer heard irony, Wraith noted.

On the contrary, she seemed to speak sincerely.

He looked at her strangely, as if trying to scan her mind, she thought... and this not the first time. Several times she had the feeling as if someone had carefully tried to look into her mind, but feeling her resistance, he immediately withdrew.

But she was not sure if it's just her imagination play her tricks or Wraith actually tried to do this.

So far Wildfire never met anyone who would have telepathic abilities. But just in case all the time he try to keep his mind closed... Especially after their last meeting.

He threw more bleak glance the strange, human females. If it depended on him, she would end as his snack... But the Grey Council ordered him to watch her. So, he did it... although with the greatest pleasure he simply would turn her neck for her insolence, he thought, annoyed.

\- Find yourself another way for its hiking - he growled at last.

\- Sorry, but this is the only way in this direction - she said calmly. - Besides, if you had not stepped out from this cave... - the gesture of the head she pointed to the wall behind him - ...I would be not even know that you're still here.

The Wraith again growled warningly and he have to say something, when suddenly somewhere in the distance they heard sound of human voices.

They both looked in that direction. And although on rambling path they still could not see owners of those votes, Harrigan easily recognize who they are. Loud quarrel upcoming pair, quickly realized her who they are.

\- Great... only them were missing here - she said and looked at the Commander. - Get in there back... It will be better if they did not they catch me here with you - she added, and pushed him on the rock. - ... However ambiguously this sounded now - she murmured, looking like Wraith easily passes through the hologram, and after a while he completely disappear.

The woman looked in down a path. From the trees emerged just Mili... and right behind her Kaleb... the local girls idol, she thought a little disgusted.

In truth, he was very handsome and well-built... but nothing beyond that. Just a knuckle-dragger.

He was tall, have almost raven hair, swarthy complexion and intensely blue eyes. And iIt is because of those eyes all girls in Vallen... and not only from Vallen, as Mili informed her, they almost fainted at his view.

\- Kate! - cried the girl and she run up, happy with the meeting. - Good that I managed to catch up with you... I must warn you that Wraith is here... I sensed his presence yesterday, but I did not want to scare you... But I still feel him...

\- I know - she said calmly. - ...Your grandmother told me - she added, seeing the surprise on her face.

She opened her eyes a little wider.

\- And yet you go alone? - she asked with disbelief and suddenly she frowned, folding her arms across her chest. - Are you crazy ?! This is a Wraith, not a... story. Do you believe only when you become his meal ?!

\- Do not hysterica... This is just one Wraith... as you said... - she answered calmly.

\- This is no joke, Katherine Harrigan - Mili interrupted her gravely. - I know that for you, until now it was just a story, but now finally you begin to treat them as reality... I really feel his presence... Especially here, very clearly - she said, worried, looking a bit around. - You better back to the town and not come here for now... Before the Wraith will not go away.

Harrigan smiled a little corner of her mouth.

\- Mili, I really appreciate your concern for me, but stop panic - she put a hand on her shoulder. - You sense the presence of a few days, but so far I have not seen here any Wraith... And besides, I knows how to take care of myself - she said, and reached for the belt after a taser.

\- This thing you want to defeat the Wraith ?! - Kaleb scoffed.

The woman looked first at the device, and then at him.

\- Yes... For you it's always work - she said with a note of irony and she pressed enabled taser to his arm.

The man shuddered violently, and his muscles stiffened for a moment, after which he fell down. Harrigan smirked corner of her mouth, looking at him with satisfaction.

\- Kate! - Mili reprimanded her and crouched down next to the unconscious Kaleb. - Awake him - she added angrily after a while, when her attempts to wake him, failed.

\- Relax - Kate said, waving a little her hand. - I do not set it on maximum power, so soon he wakes up - she assured calmly.

\- Well, in that case on the Wraith sure this does not work - she scoffed.

\- Do not be malicious... You doing my competition... Sarcasm is my thing - she smiled broadly.

The girl looked at her again with unpleasant sight.

\- I can handle myself - she assured her once again. - And now, pick up your buddy and get the hell back home... Before your Wraith will hear us - she added with irony.

Mili did not answer. She did not manage. Kaleb just began to wake up, groaning.

Dogs seized the opportunity that he was on the ground and began to lick his face. The young man started to push them awkwardly.

\- But promise me that you'll be careful. I know that you feel confident these your... abilities, but Wraith it's no joke.

\- I promise... And now beat it... And I beg you, take him with you - she said, helping her pick up the men.

Kaleb mumbled something unintelligible - his tongue was still partially numb after using a taser.

Mili grabbed his arm.

\- Set the taser to a maximum of - she instructed firmly and slowly walked the path.

\- Yes, Your Firmness - Harrigan saluted her jokingly, looking for them until they disappeared behind the trees.

And then she breathed a sigh of relief.

Bad would happen if they started sniffing around in search of the Wraith, she thought.

\- About what kind of abilities says this girl? - unexpectedly said after her throaty voice.

Kate jumped... and then looked grimly at the Wraith.

\- You have to do this? Creep up every time and scare me?

He smiled, holding his hands behind his back.

\- This is my new hobby.

\- I noticed - she said.

\- You did not answer of my question - he said. - About what kind of abilities she said?... This that some humans in this settlement can sense us, I know... they have Wraith genes... But in you I do not sense them - he moved closer. - And yet you can effectively block your thoughts... and me, when I try to scan you - he said maliciously. - At first I thought it was coincidence, but now it's starting to make sense... And you was knew about my laboratory.

She smiled broadly as she could.

\- Abilities? I do not have any special abilities... I know only a few martial arts... It was she had in mind - she lied. - And about your lab... I know from the people from Atlantis... I met them recently... Recently I travel a lot - she started to explain, but based on the expression his face she concluded that he not believed her. - They told me about a similar laboratory that a few years ago they found on another planet. Camouflaged by a hologram... And because you appear and disappear always unawares, I concluded that must have something similar - she added, a head pointing on the rock behind him.

He come closer, until she felt his breath on her face... And the first time she saw from so close those golden eyes which stared at her intensely.

\- So, you're not stupid - he said calmly and straightened up. - It's just your appalling recklessness, that in spite of all this knowledge you persistently ignore the threat posed to you I'm... You are terminally ill, or simply lack you the survival instincts? - he asked. - Usually deadly ill... tempt fate, as humans say.

He stood proudly, smiling corner of his mouth, pleased with himself.

Harrigan did not answer right away, surprised by his words.

\- Probably this second - she admit finally.

\- Hymm? - he just grunted.

It was almost like a blink of eye.

The Wraith made a sudden foray forward and pulled the taser retracted behind her belt, to which she pinned the dogs.

Pain shot through her whole body.

The world spun around her... and then everything went black...

The woman fell limply to the ground.

The Commander smiled triumphantly corner of his mouth and picked up the device, activating it again. A small electric spark flashed between two metallic rods.

\- Indeed. Useful device - he said with satisfaction and crouched next to Harrigan.

Now, as she lay unconscious, she seemed to be so helpless... and peaceful, he thought, gently brushing aside strands of hair from her face. Only now he really could have a better look at her.

He wondered how old she could be. She did not look much older than the girl with Vallen. But humans look sometimes can be misleading in relation to their age. Some look older, and others at younger than they really are.

And this human female, as she mentioned, was a scientist. Therefore she had to receive education for a long period. Especially that technology on her world is apparently highly developed in compared with other planets in the galaxy, he noticed looking at the taser...

The wet nose of one of the dogs touched his cheek, pulling the Wraith with his thoughts. He moved his head, looking at big, green eyes of animal. Just like a few days ago, a male, also now the female seemed to "smile" to him, happily wagging his tail.

\- You are a strange _laupus_. You totally not care what was happening to her - a slight gesture of the head he pointed to the lying female, then grabbed her hand and pulled to flip her over his shoulder.

But when he stood up and walked towards the rocks, dogs eagerly followed him.

He looked at them again.

\- Well... at least you not return to the town, initiating an alarm - he said, and sent a telepathic command.

A hologram imitating a rock flickered and turned off.

The Wraith came to a cave in the company of two dogs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

 _ **Do not deal with Wraith.**_

 **"...T** he helicopter landed on the concrete slab and the pilot began to slowly switch off all the systems.

Kate pulled the headphones covering her ears and walked out of the machine.

Day of the Groom Lake was coming slowly to an end and the sun already half hid behind distant hills.

Several soldiers standing so far on the outskirts of the landing sites, approached now closer and saluted.

\- Welcome back, Colonel Harrigan - said one of them.

The woman glanced at the older, strapping men in uniform standing next to her.

John Harrigan was the first son of Gerard Harrigan and half-brother of her father. Much older than him. His mother died during his childbirth and from the beginning it dealt with him the nurse from the hospital, Celine Lanesh - Kate grandmother.

In time, however, between two lonely people come to feeling and after a few years they were married. And then Celine gave birth to a son, Markus, who how Kate, from the child evince much higher level of intelligence than his peers. Although, not as such as she... No, she was the only one of her kind. And no one really knew how much she was exceptional.

But that's why she was offered to work with her father.

The American government has for years tried to persuade her father to return to the home and take a job there. Until now, however, Markus still refused this proposal - mainly because of the family. He wanted to his children grow up in a country that they considered for their home... But most of all he was afraid that in America someone finally discovers the secret of his daughter.

But since they both began increasingly travel at various symposia and the world slowly get to know Katherin extraordinary talent, her father decided finally on back to the states along with the whole family.

Now, almost a year later, both father and daughter, they had to start working at the biggest mystery enveloped in area 51 above the interdimensional bridges generator.

Someone else was approaching the landing, smiling broadly.

Markus Harrigan was slightly lower than his brother, and not as well built as he is. His bright, short cut hair, fluttered in all directions in a strong wind still working propeller helicopter.

He spread his arms widely at the sight of his daughter and hugged her.

\- How was the trip? - he asked as they walked toward the buildings.

\- A little shaking.

\- She get used - John said calmly. - She's doing well with flying. It's not what you... Your father at the first fly blow chunks - he snorted.

The woman grinned, amused.

\- You did not bragging - she joked.

\- Because there was nothing to - he said. - Besides, you know that I have a slight motion sickness.

\- A slight ? - colonel said, amused. - It's miracle, that you can drive a car - he added, ignoring the grim look younger brother.

\- Do not make fun from him, uncle - Kate chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. - You know that he is sensitive to this point.

\- But it is one of the few things, because of which I can make fun out of him - said the officer, cleary cheerfully. - Since the child he was better at everything than me. Even agility. But this... - he not finished, smiling broadly only to her.

\- There is a such Polish saying... - Markus cut off when I entered the hangar - …the laughs best who laughs last - he finished.

The colonel was about to say something when from the side came a male voice.

\- Oh, shit!

They stopped abruptly.

Two long and thin conductors, ended by the metal spikes, scamper directly to toward them. One of them flew right next to a young woman... but the other stuck in her arm... And then she felt as her body piercing a pain.

The legs buckled under her, and the world spun around.

She would fallen at the ground, if her uncle did not catch her in time.

\- Lieutenant Conway!

She heard how the officer growled wildly.

And then began subside the darkness...

Although she still had the feeling that she feels the pain **..."**

.

 **...T** his same pain who right now again pierced her body.

In fact, at this time it was the only thing she felt. It hurt her everything.

Now she already knew how he felt Kaleb, she thought, opening her eyes slowly.

The world was still hazy, but slowly she began to distinguish contours and shapes.

And then her eyes widened.

Wraith! - she remembered and jumped up...

Again, whirled in her head, and her body went through pain. She groaned and looked around quickly.

She was in a cave.

Oblong, full of various equipment room, was lit by a lamps in dark-yellow light, placed in several organic columns who also was a supporting structure of stone walls.

Between them, on numerous regiments, were arranged small appliances and utensils.

She sat on hard, smooth countertop ended on the head side something that reminded her a control panel of the Wraith. It was ended a misshapen ball of, resting on two flat, wide brackets. From the bottom of the sphere, from inside, come out a slightly flashing orange light.

Perhaps it was the kind of device monitoring bodily functions, she thought and slowly stood on her feet.

A few meters away, on the side, there was a passage to the next room. However, at this moment her attention attracted a screen on which was outline the human form. But she could not read inscriptions that there they were. She do not know, neither the Lanteans language nor the Wraith.

\- You finally wake up - said suddenly throaty, male voice.

Again she jumped up, scared and looked in the direction of the passage. Standing there Wraith watching her closely.

She frowned.

\- You used on me my own taser - she pointed out.

\- Yes... Useful device... You got it from New Lanteans?

\- It was not fair ploy... Typical for the Wraith - she said, still angry.

But he only smiled wickedly and walked, stopping in front of her.

For a moment he looked at the woman again, then pulled his face to hers.

She leaned back slightly, confused by his behavior. She did not know what to expect from him. She could try to use telepathy, but probably soon he would discover her intentions, she thought.

\- Yyyyy, you limit my space... - she said with a shy smile.

\- Who are you? - Wildfire asked calmly. - I did some tests and scan. You are not Lantean. Of this I am sure. Your DNA is typically for human... But the level of activity of your brain goes almost 40 percent. It's much more than the inhabitants of Atlantis... More even than the Wraith... That why I repeat my question is: who you are and where you come from?

There was silence.

So, it would be enough when it comes to her story about Corusant, she thought with disgust and made a face, sighing heavily.

\- Damn - she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. - ...I come from the Earth... - she began reluctantly and looked at him, but he just waited for more. Again she sighed and continued: - But from another dimension... You know, the parallel worlds... - she added, glancing at him expectantly.

The Wraith stood up, clearly interested in and folded his arms across his chest

\- I'm listening.

\- ...We performed an experiment on the interdimensional bridges generator... Unfortunately, something went wrong and part of the building landed in the meadow next to Vallen - she points the direction her thumb. - Finally we found a way how to come back, using the gate... I mean Gate of Ancestors... or whatever you call it ... - she looked straight into his eyes.

\- Just a gate - he said almost indifferently.

\- Well, yes - she said. - ...And so, as I said, we found a way how to come back, but the process required that all the time to control the flow of energy. Unfortunately, the switched on generator created interference that prevented us remote control of the gate. Besides, it was best to do it from the gate, while watching the behavior of the tunnel... if something went wrong... and because using the gate was my idea... and I not left on Earth any immediate family... it fell on me... And so I'm stuck here - she added, spreading at the end of the arms.

And then she looked at the Wraith, waiting for his reaction.

She was not sure if he will believe in her story, which even for her seemed to be more fiction than science. Especially considering the fact in what world she found herself. And yet she stood here, before the representative of the species, know her from the television series, waiting for what he would say now.

But the Commander just stood there and looked at her strangely.

\- When this has happened? - he finally asked, calmly. - When you come here?

\- ...About two weeks ago... I mean, about 14 days ago - she improved herself.

In truth Vallen residents knew the concept of the week, but she was not sure if the Wraith also using this same measure of time as people.

Wildfire slightly furrowed brow.

\- It was when our sensors registered a strange energy spike on the planet - he said, although more as if to himself, than explaining to her. And then he looked at her intently, smiling the corner of his mouth. - So, you're a scientist from another dimension... In your world all humans are so evolved?

\- ...I do not think - she admitted with hesitantly. - At least I do not know about that. I assume that I'm the only exception... Such I already was born. My IQ goes far beyond any scale.

\- And abilities about which spoke... that girl from Vallen? - de asked with a clear interest while waiting for her response. - The area of your brain responsible for telepathy is as developed like a Wraith - he added. - But I know that some Lanteans has different abilities. Not only telepathic. And your race are closely related.

Kate looked at him. She would prefer not to mention about everything, but she feared that Wraith will be as long dwell on this subject until he not get a satisfactory him answer, she thought. And she feared that he would be try see how much developed are her skills.

\- Telepathy, telekinesis - she said after a moment and pulled out little a hand.

A small device with a shelf on the wall jumped into her hand. Wraith watched on it with clear intrigued, she noticed.

\- Is that all? - he asked suspiciously.

She looked at him in surprise. His cat's eyes still staring at her intensely. Although she could easily block his every attempt to get into her mind, and so she still have feeling as if he constantly scan her through and through and knew all her secrets. Until now, she was trying to ignore the threat posed by the Wraith for her... but now this whole situation ceased to be funny, she thought reluctantly, and after a moment she nodded her head with short confirming: "Yhym".

\- Are you sure? - he pressed.

\- Yes - she said, trying to make her voice was as much as possible relaxed, though she did not feel so.

\- Harrigan? - he insisted, still stare at her keenly.

She hated when he did that. It was like torture for her... And she was weak, she thought reluctantly, feeling like with every moment of her decisiveness and obstinacy decreases under pressure from the gaze of those golden eyes.

With people she never had a problem to lie to them in the vivid eye... but the look of this Wraith... There was something in it that made her feel like a little girl at the interrogation.

She sighed heavily again and her mouth twisted in a grimace of displeasure, when she giving up.

\- All right - she said. - I can also accumulate energy and using it to different things... for example, to treat others - she explained, opening her hand.

The Wraith's eyes almost widened up when surprised he watched like over her hand at first is formed small, pale blue spark which slowly expand to the size of a small sphere. He came closer, all the while staring in disbelief at this phenomenon. Streaks in the sphere of energy swirled in several directions at once.

\- I can focus the energy from the environment - she explained, and when she straightened fingers, the sphere vanished - and use it to heal. But first... I need to absorb it, to become assimilable for others. Only then I can pass it to someone... But these spheres can also be used as missiles.

\- What power this have? - he became interested in.

\- I do not know. I've never tried to do this on a larger scale. I do not know how much energy I can control... It requires a considerable of concentration.

Wildfire became silent.

Kate looked at him. It looked as if he wondered about something. Probably he already planning how to use this phenomenon to his own goals, she thought suspiciously.

However, contrary to the her opinion the Commander's thoughts swirled around a completely different topic... around the stories of the Avatars. The energetic beings definitely would be able to control the energies, he stated. But she is carnal. This he was sure. It was confirmed by all tests that he could carry out when she was unconscious.

On the other hand, in accordance with the legends, Avatars takes the form of beings with whom they come in contact, he remembered. Perhaps then they became again carnal, so, as not to arouse suspicion... as she now, he thought. And this what she could do, was a manifestation of it who she actually is - a being able at any time to re-ascending.

Yes, it would make sense, he thought. She could not take the form of the Wraith female, because due to their small number compared to males, she immediately would aroused suspicion. Therefore she take the form of a human female... And her story about interdimensional travel... well, in a some sense, is true, he thought. Avatars, as energy beings, live in a different phase of the same space, which inhabit the physical beings.

Thus, Stardust was right - she can be Avatar...

What a pity, he thought. He would have given much to so it was not...

He looked at her, frowning slightly forehead.

\- And your job? - he asked curiously. - What did you do?

\- Various things - she said casually. - I have faculties from various fields... Medicine, mechanics, physics...

\- And you came to the world in which you can not benefit with this knowledge - he said. - What a waste of potential.

\- I do not complain... usually - she said with a slight smile. - And finally I have a decent vacation… - she joked. - Besides, I introduce small upgrades in the town...

He looked at her with interest.

\- Really, only a small - she assured him quickly. - I know that you blow up everything above a certain level of technology that no one was able kicked your asses...

The Wraith growled slightly under his breath. Harrigan immediately smiled broadly, confused.

\- ...Just windmills to produce a small amount of electricity for the town, improving the irrigation system of fields... Such same little things - she added with the same innocent smile like moments before.

\- And in your world there is not the Wraith? - he asked suddenly. - You mentioned about legends with us.

\- Ohhh... it - she said. - You know, it's a little... complicated.

\- I listen all the time.

\- Well, yes... How explainihist, that didn't sounded weirder than so far? - she wondered what to say. - The legends... You see, the history of each dimension is a little different...

\- Yes, I know that - he interrupted her a little coldly.

She glanced at him quickly, a little embarrassed, what even slightly surprised him. Although at certain points she seemed to treat him patronize, now he had the impression that her reaction was real.

\- Well… yes, that's right. Certainly you have a large knowledge... You must be very old… - she murmured and suddenly she realized, that she said it out loud. She looked at him with a wide grin. - I mean, very experienced... - she added immediately, but he just stared at her expectantly with this penetrating gaze yellow eyes. - Well, yes… back to the topic... In my world we have theory, that the farther away from each other by two dimensions - she continued - the more different is their history... And in my dimension... there never was Lanteans and Wraith...

\- So, how do you know so much about us? - he asked somewhat suspiciously, more and more amused by her attempt to explain to him the situation.

\- Well... from the movie - she said uncertainly, looking at him with a funny expression on her face, waiting for his reaction.

\- From the movie? - he repeated. - What is it?

\- Record sound and picture - she explained.

\- Ah... a visual record - he said. - And from where you have this ... movie?

The woman smiled broadly. Explaining to him this all was getting more and more weirder... and awkward, she thought.

\- You see, in my world... part of the visual record, was invented and designed for entertainment. Also the movie, which refers to the Lanteans and Wraith...

Again she interrupted, once again waiting for his reaction. And again he seemed to be intently analyze her words.

\- Are you saying that in your world, my reality is just... a made-up story?

\- Exactly - she nodded with relief.

However, satisfaction on her face disappeared immediately when Wildfire looked at her even more suspicious than, when she tried to hide from him information about her abilities.

She sighed resignedly, shaking her head.

\- Look, I know it sounds very... very strange - she admitted - but it's true... Wait!... - she said suddenly, raising a finger and she started looking around for her backpack.

It was lying on the floor next to the table. She crouched down and opened it, pick over inside it by a moment, then she pulled out the tablet.

\- I hope that is not smashed - she mumbled, turning it on. - ...Oh! It is! - she said with satisfaction and went to the Wraith, opening one of the folders. - I've got a few photos from the film set, as they filmed "Stargate Atlantis" - she added and stood next to him, to show him the pictures sequentially by moving her finger across the screen. - You see... They all are the actors... Even the guy who plays Todd... - she pointed the finger one of the pictures.

The Commander took the device from her, watching intently photos. He was getting more confused. On the one hand, he remembered stories the Oldest about the Avatars skills, but on the other hand... he no longer knew whether only he wanted to believe in this... or indeed her story, however, is true, he thought.

The images that showed him Harrigan... and energy readings that observed Sharpwind... Even the story of interdimensional travel, it all together would make sense.

After all, even Lanteans worked on the interdimensional bridges generator, but the device was defective, leading to the destruction humans population on Dorandian.

What if these humans do it? - he thought.

The female herself said that their appearance here was an accident. The result of the error. In truth the technical matters were not his domain, but he knew enough to versed in them... enough, to know that this whole story is not so impossible as it seems to be. From a scientific point of view, Wildfire has reason to believe that such incident is absolutely possible..

\- How well do you know this... movie? - he suddenly asked giving her back a tablet.

Kate looked at him, surprised by the question.

\- Pretty good... But anticipating your next question: the movie ended when the Atlantis returned on the Earth... Then they stopped to filming the next episodes... So, I do not know what happened after that... And from residents of Vallen I know, that Atlantis returned some time ago - she said preventively.

\- Yes, it's true - he admitted and tilted his head slightly. - Maybe your in your world our reality is just fiction... But your scientific knowledge for sure it is not - he added with a slightly mocking smile.

The woman stepped back immediately, confused by the way as he looked at her.

\- Yyyy... What do you mean? - she asked tentatively, hoping that his answer will be different than her suspicions. - You want me worked for you?

\- Clever girl - he summed up briefly, showing his sharp teeth in a smile of satisfaction.

Well, the dream is also a beautiful thing, she thought resignedly.

\- I was so happy for my vacation - she muttered.

\- They just finished - he said calmly.

Kate grimaced mouth in a grimace of displeasure.

\- And it seemed to be so cool - she sighed and suddenly looked at niego.- How much you pay? - she asked with a carefree smile.

The Wraith immediately became serious and looked at her grimly, again pulling up his face closer to her.

\- Your reward is your life... human - he hissed.

\- It's not payment, but blackmail - she retorted calmly.

This time it's Wildfire seemed to be a little surprised back of her carefree behavior.

\- It is proper motivation - he added.

Harrigan thought for a moment.

\- May I think about this? - she asked hesitantly.

At first the Commander wanted to snarl at her for her impertinent behavior, but then he gave up and grinned corner of his mouth.

\- Do you like the humans from this town, right? - he asked.

\- Someone...

\- It just so happens that this is one of our feeding grounds... - he continued, calmly - and you probably know that the Wraith feeding grounds very dwindled in recent years. In contrast, the size of the local population has increased significantly in recent times... Is therefore be more suitable for you motivation, if I give the order to Harvest in Vallen?

\- Command? - she repeated. - Of course... With my lucky I had to hit on the Wraith Commander - she muttered reluctantly and winced again.

It was definitely a bad deal, she thought, resigned, but at the moment she had no idea how to extricate herself from it.

The vision of life on the hiveship somehow does not spoke to her... Well, maybe if not these all Wraith on board, she added silently...

\- I do not leave my dogs - she said suddenly, beginning to looking around for them.

She stepped back to look into the next room.

Was a smaller, more circular, but also full of equipment on shelves. On the middle stood a table with something that reminded her a microscope... and under the table lay two dogs, calmly dozing on the floor.

\- _Little, hairy traitor_ \- she snapped in Polish. - _You even the not move your asses._

And suddenly she realized that the Wraith standing right behind her.

Crossing his hands behind his back, Wildfire smirked corner of his mouth.

\- It seems that they will not have a nothing against it to stay here - he said with irony, slightly amused.

This time it Harrigan gave him a brief, grim look.

\- Your friend can take care of them... They are obviously important to you, so, they will be extra security for our deal - he said, still calm.

\- That's not what I meant when I said about them - she grumbled.

\- Yes, I know... Take your stuff. In the evening I back on the hive - he added, already with more seriousness and entered the room.

Only then the dogs showed a bit of interest, opening their eyes. But the whole of their reaction to the sight of a woman was short swipe their tails.

Harrigan gave them a grim look, but then she became serious. The situation in which she was found, with the whole certainly was not funny, she thought. But from each situation is the way out. It's only a matter of time until she come up with something. That's all what she needed... A time... Yeah, and now she have it a whole lot.

\- Two weeks - she said finally of seriousness, and the Commander looked at her questioningly. - Give me two weeks to finish things here... It's only 14 days. I'll help them finish what I started to do here... That's all I ask.

But he was silent, returning to his work.

\- I'll not escape - she continued, approaching the table. - If I do this, you destroy Vallen. And I'm not going to have these people on my conscience - she assured.

Still nothing but silence.

The Wraith stared only at the microscope glasses... and she stared at him... more and more resigned.

Well, she thought, after all, she trying... to negotiate with the Wraith, she snorted to herself. What a stupid idea... she shaking her head with a slight amusement at the thought of it and she turned to leave the room.

It was the last desperate idea as now come to her... but it failed.

\- One week - the Commander said finally.

She stoped, turning to him. But he did not even look at her, not taking his eyes from what he seen under the microscope.

\- You have one week to complete your case here - he said - And then you'll have to choose: you... or humans from Vallen.

\- I agree - she said without hesitation, and walked over to him, giving him a hand with satisfaction.

Then he looked at her... grimly, and ignoring this human gesture. So, woman left hand and again become serious.

She had a week to find a way out of this situation, so, that no one was hurt, she thought.

It is impossible, she stated resigned... and when she wanted to leave, her attention focus the picture on one of the screens on the stone wall. She watched on it intently for a moment.

\- ...And by the way, these nucleotides in the third line should be two lines below - she finally said and pointed on the screen. - Otherwise, everything will fall apart.

Wildfire looked at her in surprise, but she just smiled a bit and turned on her heel, to leave the room.

She wanted to leave this cave as quickly as possible.

Taking her backpack, she whistled on the dogs.

They got up sluggishly from the floor and moved behind her.

\- Can you may opened the entrance?! - she cried suddenly from the other end of the cave.

Still gazing toward the next room, Wraith smiled corner of the mouth and sent telepathically appropriate command to the control unit the hologram. This disappeared, revealing the path and dense forest.

Kate went outside with the indescribable relief, and the dogs calmly right behind her.

\- _Great_ \- she growled under her breath in Polish. - _I just made a pact with the devil_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Consequences.**_

 **T** he dogs ran into the home as first and Kate pointedly slammed the back door.

Completely ignoring two women sitting in the kitchen, she walked up the stairs to the floor, mumbling to herself in Polish.

Seated at the table grandmother and granddaughter looked first at her, and then at each other, clearly surprised and confused by her behavior.

\- What happened to her? - almost snorted Miriam.

\- Maybe dogs upset her again? - suggested Mili.

Moments later came the sound of another door slamming.

The elderly woman cleared her throat just under the nose, slightly amused and went back to peeling fruit from standing next to the trash.

Autumn approaching, so it's time to prepare home-cooked dainty for the winter. The same which her granddaughter loved to eat... but she hates to prepare.

\- I'll see what happened - the girl added after a moment and she put fruit and a knife, rising from the table.

\- Sure - Miriam said. - Just say that you already tired of peeling _pallai_ \- she added with a hint of irony, glancing at her.

The younger woman stopped and sighed resignedly.

\- Will you stop? – she interpose a little annoyed. - I said that I'll help you... I just want to see what happened.

\- Since when you so worried about her? - said somewhat maliciously grandmother. - Just a few hours ago, you was able to strangle her for ignoring your warnings about the Wraith.

\- It was a few hours ago - she said, and walked quickly up the stairs, so as not to drag an argument with her grandmother.

The elderly woman snorted under her breath, clearly amused.

\- Ah, young. They change their minds as the wind blows - she chuckled.

On the storey Mili stopped at the end of the hall and knocked on the door.

\- Kate, are you okay? - she ssked.

\- No - snapped Harrigan. - As was seen in the attached picture.

\- Can I come in? - Mili said, but no one answered.

Someone, however, came to the door and opened it.

\- No, I do not want to talk about it to feel better - she said. - I'm sorry, but I'm not used to the girls' confidences... Besides, it's nothing - she lied. - Dogs irritate me... I was looking them by two hours into the woods.

That was the first thing that came into her head. Especially that probably half the town saw how her laupus are obey - that is, almost at all - and how she chasing them around the area. Therefore she decided that it would be the best explanation for her behavior.

The girl looked at the animals into the room. They lay on the bed, satisfied. She smiled slightly, amused.

\- I thought so - she said. - Anyway, at least for a while, I could get away from the clutches of Miriam - she quipped in a whisper. - We from a few hours peel the _pallai_ \- she said, wincing reluctantly.

\- _Pallai_?

\- This is a fruit. Grandmother makes with it jam and juice for the winter. They have a lot of vitamins.

\- My grandmother also did such specifics - Harrigan said with a hint of nostalgia.

\- ...She died? - the girl asked cautiously.

\- No. She just stopped doing it. Now you can buy everything without a problem - she explained and glanced toward the stairs. - Come on, I'll help you... I'll lace into the fruit - she joked and led the way up the stairs.

Miriam looked at her when she descended down.

\- You calm down? - she asked with a hint of irony, smiling corner of her mouth.

\- No... but apparently you have a job where I can vent my frustration - she said calmly, stopping in front of a table full of fruits.

She took one to the hand. The shape it resembled a pear. However, were red... and sour as garnet, she noticed, tasting one. She winced.

\- Well, I need someone to juicing - said an elderly woman and looked at standing on the side a wooden device.

Kate stepped closer, watching it intently. Container closed flat lid with a high handle. She picked up it and she immediately grasped the principle of operation of the device. Placed inside fruit was squashed by pressing on the handle. It caused a movement of the wooden press toward the bottom with fine sieve. From there, the juice dripping down.

How simple and ingenious at the same time, she thought.

\- So shame that it's not bigger - she muttered. - I'd be happy squeezed something else.

Miriam snorted slightly under his breath.

\- It's not nice bully pets - she said. - Even as they are sometimes unbearable.

\- Believe me, this pet deserves to bully on him - Kate said, throwing peeled fruits from with basket inside the device and then a strong movement she crushed it's.

Elderly woman looked at her.

\- Are we talking about the same? - she asked, already more seriously.

Instinct told her that probably they can talk about completely two different things.

But Harrigan just looked at her and grinned, then began to squeeze the first batch of juice

\- Kate? What happened in the woods? - she added, a little worried. - Where you was so long?

\- I told Mili that dogs hoof it and I had to look of them - she said indifferently, busy squeezing the fruits.

\- Dogs? - Miriam muttered under her breath, but she did not say anything more.

For a moment she looked at the younger woman, then went back to peeling fruits. In truth she knew Harrigan briefly but had already noted that she not very willing share with others something that's bothering her. Like now, trying to hare mind something else.

And Miriam did not want to push. Too well she met human nature and knew that it usually does not work. On the contrary. People like Kate, even more then shut in themself, hiding their true feelings for different facades. Ostensibly it was to protect them from being hurt by others, but in reality, more and more cut off them from the people. And in the case of this young woman her defensive was this some kind of a nonchalant behavior.

Unfortunately, Miriam Lafernan now have a bad feeling that Kate behavior may be related to the sensing by her granddaughter the Wraith.

But she decided to wait. Maybe tomorrow will be better day to talk... when younger woman cools off, she thought.

Although at the moment it not seem that this had a quick happened, when Kate again putting a lot of energy in squeezing the fruit, Miriam thought, glancing at her sideways.

And although her suspicions as to the reason of Harrigan annoyance was accurate, however, mind of younger women from long time wandered somewhere else... not having connection with the Wraith Commander. On the contrary. Carrying out her work almost like an automaton, she back the memories to her childhood. To the one of the holidays that usually she spent with her grandmother, from her mother's side.

She loved this time of the year, full of carefree children and ordinary cases. Far away from the stresses of everyday life and struggles with reality.

And the reality was not too pleasant. Apart from the time and place in which they were born: Communist Poland, she and so still had to be all time on guard... so that by accidentally not betray herself. It was enough that all already know how extremely clever she was and in the school she was assigned her individual study path. Nobody, however, did not realize that her capabilities are much larger... and not just these intellectual. But the disclosure of this would be tantamount with immediate placing her in a research institute, where probably would be carried out numerous experiments on her. Like on the lab rat.

Therefore, every day Kate Harrigan was putting a lot of effort in hiding her true potential. And only coming to her grandmother, she could fully stop worrying about this. Here she was only a child. One of the many in the neighborhood.

And no one anything more from her does not require...

.

 **"...T** he warm, summer rain trickled down by her face. She stood in a large puddle in front of the house, stretched out her face towards the sky.

She liked those moments. Made her forget about the whole world, take a dip in the pouring rain and listening as the drops hit in the metal elements of houses.

Finally she opened her eyes and held out her hand, allowing the large droplets of water sprayed on. She

strained her eyes, focusing. A few drops stopped suddenly and begin to spin around a common center, faster and faster, until finally over her hand formed a thin, water rim.

\- _Why I can not do that?_ \- asked suddenly in Polish five year-old girl.

Kate looked at her and smiled slightly.

Her younger cousin stopped having fun in the puddle, starting to look carefully at those trick her large, brown eyes.

\- _Maybe you're too young_ \- she lied.

Although the ten years-old Kate Harrigan was exceptionally intelligent as on her age, she still could not explain her younger cousin why little girl can not do all those "cool tricks".

\- _How I be big as you, I too will be do like this?_

Kate smiled slightly, amused incorrect sentence spoken by a girl. But after all she had only five years, she thought right away.

\- _For sure_.

\- _And what else can you do?_ \- she interested in.

Older girl watched on the swirling water for a moment, focus on it again... and suddenly it freeze quickly. The little girl until squealed with delight and she grabbed formed rim of the ice and ran to the house.

\- _Mommy! Mommy! See what Katy do with the rain!_ \- she called already in the kitchen doorway.

Staying in the kitchen three women, looked up on her from the pots full of cherries. Manual pitting of fruits was always been time-consuming, not to mention the mess that was made at the same time.

By climbing on a chair, a small Izzy put ice on the table.

\- _Move it outside_ \- said her mother. - _In a moment it will melts and will be here full of water._

\- _It not melt..._ _Katy do so that it not melt..._ _right?_ \- she said firmly and looked at her older cousin.

\- _After some time it will melts. This is ice, and the ice always melts in the warm_... _If you put it into the puddle, you'll see how quickly it melts in warm water_ \- she suggested her calmly.

\- _OK_ \- said enthusiastically five-year girl and she ran back outside.

\- _You not show her your tricks_ \- whispered suddenly aunt. - _Later, by a half of day she asking me why she also can not do like you._

\- _I told her that she must grow up that too be able do this_ \- the ten year-old girl said, taking fruit to the mouth.

\- _Your auntie's right_ \- Kate's mother interjected calmly. - _She is a child... But what if she start telling others that her cousin can do magic tricks?... Adults may not pay much attention on this, but the other kids may laugh at her and will be her sorry._

\- _But she likes these tricks_...

\- _I know, honey... But you think it is a safe? For both of you._

Katy quirked her mouth with slight dissatisfaction.

\- _No_ \- she said.

\- _That's right... When Izzy grows up, you'll be able to tell her about yours abilities. But for now, she is too small to understand that you must keep it a secret._

The girl did not answer. She understood her mother was right, but on the other hand she liked to show her younger cousin this... magic tricks. At least in front of her she did not have to hide them.

\- _It melted_ \- unexpectedly said a disappointed voice from the doorway and younger girl stood at the table, starting to play a knife.

\- _Put it down. This is not a toy_ \- her mother scolded her again and took her knife.

\- _Maybe you want more soup?_ \- proposed the oldest of the women and stood up, walking over to the stove.

\- _With the pears and noodles?_ \- said small Izabell.

\- _Yes_.

\- _Yum... I like it._

\- _I know_ \- grandmother replied with a smile and began to pour the soup on the platters. - _Kate, can you give her?_ \- she added.

Older girl without a word went to her grandmother and took the first platter. Then she slowly move toward the table.

Milky, sweet soup with noodles and small fruits, was a summer delicacy of their grandmother, which both girls loved. And not only they. When the neighborhood kids came to play with them, they also always degustate this simple but tasty dish.

\- _...I said leave the knife_ \- said suddenly aunt and wanted to catch it, but girl drop the knife too early.

Kate grabbed her arm almost at the last minute, pushing her back when the blade started to fall down.

Warm soup spilled a little on the floor and on her. But not this was the reason why the older girl's eyes widened in horror... just like the others. Reason meowed stridently a moment before and fell limply on the floor.

Bustling under the table cat now lay in a pool of blood with a knife protruding from the body. Her raspy breathing became shallower and quieter.

Kate quickly put a platter on the table and crouched next to the animal.

\- _Leave her..._ \- began grandmother, stepping closer.

\- _She's still alive. I'll try to help her_ \- said the girl, looking at her intently.

\- _How?_ \- asked surprised woman, but she received no response.

Kate put one hand on the animal, focusing. She wanted to send a catkin her own life energy, treating in this way the wound.

She discovered this new skill just a few months ago, but she have not yet a chance to try it on nothing more than the usual scratches on her or her little brother. However, animal wound was fatal and the girl was not sure if she will deal with this challenge.

She closed her eyes, focusing all her energy in her hand.

It was a strange feeling. She felt a slight tingling and warmth flowing from every corner of her body to the hand, when her own energy wandered into the small body of cat.

\- _Pull the knife... slowly_ \- she said finally.

The women looked at each other, not knowing to whom Kate talking. Only her mother responded, approaching the animal. She grabbed a wooden handle and slowly started to pull the bloody blade. Cat twitched slightly, but it was the overall reaction, still barely breathing.

The woman looked at her daughter. On her face was clearly visible the effort. The girl wrinkled forehead and her eyes moved quickly under the eyelids.

And then she noticed on smooth child skin slowly appearing first small furrows. Now she furrowed her eyebrows slightly, looking as among the dark-brown hair of her daughter begin to emerge gray strands.

\- _Oh, God_ \- moaned her sister on the same view. - _What's wrong with her?_

\- _I do not know_ \- said the woman concerned and grabbed the girl's hand. - _Katy, stop. It's bad for you... Katy?_ \- she repeated, but the girl did not respond. - _Katy!_ \- she said firmly, when on the child's face appeared even more wrinkles, and from her nose slowly weep a blood.

The girl opened her eyes suddenly, plucked out of the trance. The eyes seemed to shimmer slightly pale-blue glow.

\- _I finished_ \- she whispered.

And then the whole world spun around her and covered the fog. Flaccid body limply began to tilt to one side, but mother maintained her not allow to hit the floor...

When some time later Kate opened her eyes slowly, the world still seemed to be not quite clear. She had impression as if she was watched everything through tears. Someone was sitting next to her and from the kitchen came the voices. One of them was clearly male.

Markus Harrigan explained others what happened:

\- ... _I think that she gave catkin her own_... _how you call it?_... _The life energy_ \- he said. - _But this meant that she began to grow old at an accelerated pace. Like if someone had sucked from her youth... Fortunately, this side effect is slowly passing, but it will take many hours before she comes to herself... Unfortunately I suppose that if she had did the same with a man, this would kill her_.

\- _Until now, I thought that your daughter has received an extraordinary gift from God_ \- said after a moment her grandmother. - _But now I see that, unfortunately, it can be for her more of a threat than a blessing_ \- she said reluctantly.

\- _Yes... I know_ \- said the man.

Kate blinked rapidly again, sharpening eyesight enough to see her mother smiling gently to her.

- _How are you, darling?_ \- she asked almost in a whisper.

- _I'm tired_ \- she said with some difficulty. She had a throat dried and chapped lips and in her head she felt the pounding of a thousand hooves. - _What with Maya?_ \- she asked.

\- _She live, honey... You saved her_ \- she said, still smiling at her daughter.

- _It's good_... - she said, and closed her eyes again.

She was too tired to talk and think. She wanted only one thing: sleep.

She felt like a mother covering her harder a blanket and then she fell asleep **..."**

.

.

 **M** orning sun rays coming through the window of her room, woke her from sleep.

She frowned and covered her eyes a hand, blinking them.

She wanted to turn aside... but then she groaned in pain.

Both hurt her back and shoulders. This is probably the result after yesterday playing with manually juice squeezer, she thought and slowly get out of bed.

\- _It will be a tough day_ \- she muttered to herself in Polish and rose ponderously, to search wooden wardrobe in which was her clothes.

Waited her a day full of work over the modernization of the town but she felt like an old woman.

To blow off steam on the fruits was not a good idea, she thought, and suddenly she remembered again on the deal with the Wraith. She was awake half the night, wondering how to get out of it unscathed for her and residents of Vallen... but despite all her genius she was not able to come up with anything reasonable. Each scenario ended not very optimistic.

She could not working also for the Wraith... Not that she had anything against it. It could be even an interesting experience, she thought. But she was perfectly aware of what this Wraith will be expected from her: improvements the hive so, that they can gain an advantage over others, including the people from Atlantis. Perhaps he will be even expect that she suss out some Lanteans device that could be used to their advantage. And knowing the Wraith it does not bode nothing good.

If it was Todd, at least theoretically, she could know what to expect from him. But this Wraith was her complete strangers... although in appearance reminded her this one from the episode "Aurora". Maybe he is related with him, she thought, smiling to herself and went cobbled street of the town.

Warm sunshine wraped whole her body a pleasant warmth. For a moment she stoped and closed her eyes, taking the solar bath, and then happier, she moved towards the main square. This is where stood the building which she considered for the town hall... although, residents Vallen, not know this term, as informed her, calling it the Council House.

The gathered there people watched on her surprised, when she digged in maps, plans and made earlier drafts. She noticed it only, when she want to get out of the archive.

\- What? - she said.

\- Nothing... I'm wondering just why are you such a sudden enthusiasm for work - Kaylon Andarias said calmly with a slight smile of amusement.

\- Apparently, there is a lot of work before winter, so would be fitting to finally start, right? - she said cheerfully and walked out of the building.

The place of theirs base was an old brick barn, carefully cleaned and stocked with needed for workers equipment. The gathered then men also looked at her, surprised her unannounced arrival, but they did not say anything. She did not give them on this enough time, from the threshold asking about progress and future plans.

So passed the whole day, with a short break for a walk with the dogs and a hot meal.

And then another and another, spend on planning, supervising, assisting with lighter works... and on trying to not kill a few people.

But Kate with amused quickly noticed that in bringing order between a quarrelsome workers much more helped yelling at them, than an attempt to calm persuasion. Finally, enough that she only looked at them unpleasant, and they at once abandoned any attempt to argue. And when the man calmed down, she calmly asked them for opinion - so that no one was offended.

And so every day. That why returning to the home evening, she was too tired to thinking more deeply about the deal with the Wraith. Especially that the day on this planet had thirty hours. And the time passed inexorably. Faster than she wanted...

It's been a full three days since those meeting in the forest, and the fourth had to ended soon, when Kate stopped for a moment on the road, looking at playing near the children. They were full of life and joy... totally unaware of what fate may soon found them, if she does not meet the terms of the deal, she thought.

One life for thousands. Calculation seemed to be so simple.

The problem is that it was her life, in which she did not provide lifelong employment on hiveship. After all she still has to return to home. To her world.

Slightly depressed, she moved towards Miriam house.

The woman was waiting for her with dinner. Warm, delicious meal after a long day of work.

She put her things on the dresser standing next to the entrance and sat down heavily on a chair, leaning her head on hands.

\- Tough day? - asked an elderly woman, sitting on the opposite side.

\- No. Even not - she said. - I'm just tired... I still can not get used to your time.

\- I know a few planets, where from autumn a days are very short... My good friend lived on one of these. Is called Athos... The planet, of course - said with a slight amusement Miriam and thought for a moment. - Unfortunately, many years ago, the Wraith took her during the Harvest time - she added sadly. - She had a husband and four-year daughter... Pretty girl. Cheerful and very smart... Now she is a grown woman and maybe have her own children - she added, and frowned slightly forehead. - I've heard rumors that she joined to the New Lantean - she said suddenly.

Only then Harrigan really interested in the story of elderly woman, stopping a spoonful of stew in halfway to her lips.

\- Teyla Emmagan? - she asked with a slight disbelief.

\- You know her? - Miriam asked, surprised.

\- She is one of the characters from the movie - Kate said calmly and returned to eat. - She have this some gift as Mili.

\- Yes, I know. She senses a Wraith.

The younger woman smiled, somewhat amused.

\- The world is small - she snorted under her breath.

\- I not understand what you mean.

\- It's a saying. This means that sometimes in the most unexpected circumstances, you meet someone who knows the same person which you know - she said. - As in this case. I would never thought that you may know Teyla's mother... which I know from the movie.

\- Yes, indeed - Miriam admitted with a slight smile. - It's really surprising coincidence.

\- As such? - Mili suddenly asked cheerfully, coming into the kitchen with the dogs from hallway.

\- That in the movie from Kate world was a young woman whose mother I knew many years ago - said her grandmother. - Tagan Emmagan from Athos.

\- The one who also sensed the Wraith? - the girl wanted to make sure.

\- Yes. This same.

\- Indeed strange - Mili said and sat down at the table.

\- Wash your hands before you eat - scolded her grandmother. - You were with the dogs for a walk... Do I always must remind you as a child?

\- Oh, after all, are not so dirty... - she joked and walked over to the sink.

\- From something you need to die - Kate snorted.

\- Another of your sayings? - asked the older woman.

\- Something like that... Overall meaning it that you can not worry about everything, because after all, and so we do not have any influence on what will be our end.

\- I like these your say. They are very... real-life - Mili said blithely, returning to the table.

\- That is the meaning of such sayings - she said.

\- We do not have too many of them - she said, and got down to pour herself a bowl of stew. - I talked today with a few girls... - she changed a topic.

\- As much as I'm afraid to ask - Harrigan snorted under her breath.

\- The Harvest Festival on Femos - the girl finished calmly. - We want to take you there.

\- For what? - she almost muttered.

\- So, you a little... relaxed, like you used to say - she explained. - Recently you have a lot of work and you are little... tense - she said.

\- Because is a lot of work and I have to wrangle up with the quarrelsome bunch of guys - she grumbled.

\- That's why we thought that isa good idea - Mili finished cheerfully.

\- I do not have time for such silly things.

\- But you said that you like to have fun - Miriam interjected with a slight amusement. - So now you have the chance.

The younger woman looked at her askance.

\- The term "fun" in this case is relative - she said.

\- Unfortunately, in this galaxy, rather you will not get things to which you are used in your world, so you have to be satisfied with what we have - Miriam said calmly.

Kate had to say another Polish saying, but she withdrew at the last minute. The explanation it might be too complex - it had a politically motivated.

\- Ultimately you may to move on Atlantis - Mili said somewhat maliciously.

Kate looked at her as bleak as before on her grandmother.

\- You spend with me too much time... You become as mischievous as I - she scoffed a bit grimly.

\- You said to me recently: who with whom spends a time, such he become - the girl fire back carelessly.

\- That's what I said - she said. - And sentence not quite so sounded. But it's hard to translate.

Mili smiled broadly at her.

\- So, it's decided. Tomorrow afternoon we are going to Femos - she said. - We'll find you some nice, feminine outfit - she said happy.

Harrigan rolled her eyes at those words.

\- Oh, God - she moaned.

Both, grandmother and granddaughter, giggled at her reaction. They knew very well what their guests think about "feminine" clothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Everything goes wrong !**_

 **T** he road from the gate to the town on Femos was similar to that on Vallen. First leading wide forest path, and then through the meadow, down the valley.

Already from the top of a small hill they could see that the town also was similar: low buildings was surrounded the central square with a fountain. But today everything was additionally decorated with flowers, stalks of grain and lanterns - a view sweet like on the picture, Kate thought, when they entered by the main gate on the cobbled street.

The sun was setting slowly too distant horizon, so residents of Femos came in increasing numbers on the central square, where waiting on them numerous tables with food - everything that locals were able to cultivate on the fields and in gardens. Was also a local band playing lively tunes... Harvest Festival at Femos seemed to be very sumptuous in this year.

Ten newcomers from Vallen quickly melted into the crowd. Both communities maintained with each other not only trade, but also purely friendly contact from a long time, that why the most people knew each other. Only a young woman in a bright tunic and leggings suddenly felt completely alienated... although residents welcomed her warmly.

Probably like any others visitors, she thought, sitting on the end of one of the wooden tables and watching with interest this whole congregation.

A group of children began jiggle to the music, giggling and laughing out loud. Such a life would be pretty nice, she thought... If not for subtle problem in the form Wraith, she added immediately in her thought, with reluctance recalling herself about the deal with Wifi - as she called him.

It's such facetious-malicious short from his name: Wildfire, which accidentally managed her to get out from his mind. Although, she had to admit, that she had to do a pretty cool hard work to do it. He very well could protect his mind against the interference of others. But probably Wraith are taught this from childhood, she concluded. That would be a logical move for the species endowed telepathic abilities.

However, her curiosity won. He was the first Wraith, what she met, and she could not resist to find out what names they really have.

In the movie it was shrouded in mystery.

That's why at the first meeting she thought to call him a Vi - from Witcher, from the Sapkowski's novel. Then there was the first thought that came to her mind in connection with him. After all, he had white hair and reptilian eyes as Gerard... and she not will be call him like that, she thought... Although this idea amused her at that moment.

Anyway, the memory of the agreement, which she has entered into with him, now for a while spoil her mood.

Someone put in front of her clay pot and poured into a drink from a copper bluish jug. She looked a little surprised at the girl, who smiled to her.

\- Try it - Mili said. - It's such a sweet drink with honey and fruit guole and managua. It's called calima... It really tastes good.

Kate raised a little her brow, then sniffed it what filled the vessel. Her nostrils immediately affected the pungent smell of fermented fruit.

She pushed the cup quickly.

\- It seems to be strong - she said.

\- That is why it is often mixed with lemonade... But first try without - suggested the girl.

The woman was not sure if it's a good idea, however, she took a small sip in her mouth... and as soon as she swallowed the drink, she coughed.

Mili laughed, amused by her reaction.

\- How much is the percentage? - Kate gasped. - It is terribly strong.

\- It is a unit of measure?

\- Yes. Is the ratio of one quantity to another. We define it, inter alia, the alcohol content of the drink - she explained. - And this is apparently a hard liquor - she cleared her throat.

\- Yes, it is strong. Can quickly pack a wallop a grown man, but it is very tasty... especially with lemonade - she added and poured it into a cup half-transparent substance. - I'm going to say hello with friends. You will be wait here?

\- Sure... Get out - she waved her hand lightly.

\- Just do not drink too fast, because I will have to carry you to home - Mili joked.

Harrigan just looked at her grimly from her cup. The girl smiled broadly and leaving the jugs on the table, she quickly disappeared into the crowd.

ubbub of conversation and laughter on the Famous central square began to do more and louder, surpassed only by the sounds of melodies played by the orchestra. People begin to sit down at the tables, to eat and drink, or they joined to the ever-larger group of dancers.

Kate had to admit that this distinctive atmosphere was quite nice, even better than the bonfire on Vallen... Even despite the fact that most of the people looked at her strange, attentive glance.

Somewhere of the back she heard conversation a few people and only then she realized why: someone from the Vallen told that the woman which they had brought with them is Avatar from their legends.

She winced and rolled her eyes, swallowing another portion of the drink. It must be really strong, she thought, bbecause despite the large dose of lemonade she slowly beginning to feel its effects.

Someone took her cup and put on the table, only to catch her second hand and pull, forcing her to get up from the chair.

She looked surprised at the young man to see the grin a Kaleb.

\- Leave it and come to dance - he said, and before she could say anything, he pulled her behind him in the crowd of dancing people.

\- I do not know your dance! - she said, trying to outshout reigning around the noise.

\- Do what others! - he said cheerfully and grabbed her around the waist, moving closer to him, and they both began to rotate around a common axis, which while changing the direction of the opposite.

\- That much I know! - she admitted after a moment.

\- You see! To this you does not have to be a genius! - he joked.

She looked at him, furrowed slightly eyebrows, not really knowing how to react on his josh and finally she only smiled with little irony...

The party lasted a few good hours. People partied, danced and laughed. And when in the meantime over the Famous darkness descended, was lit all the hanging lanterns that illuminated the whole area a pleasant yellow glow. Even in the fountain floated a few lanterns in the shape of flowers.

That's what made the scenery became even more fairy tale, thought Kate, looking at the starry sky on which wind a colored ribbon - a distant nebula, which appeared every year just about this time, as explained her Mili. But at this moment she had no intention to meditate this phenomenon in the scientific aspect, just staring at the dark sky and admiring its beauty.

She was not clear whether it was effect of alcohol, but at some point it seemed to her that the buzz of fun and music sounds slowly disappear somewhere in the background. She felt as if the world around her stopped, and her whole body was flowing energy of this place. It was very soothing and relaxing feeling...

Someone suddenly poked jet hard, breaking from the trance.

People around her were running and screaming in panic.

She looked around, a little confused about what's going on... and then she heard this sound. She knew it very well, although only from the movie - Wraith fighters.

She looked at the starry night sky to seen in the background of the sharp shapes machines.

\- Kate! We have to run! - said suddenly familiar male voice, and then Kaleb grabbed her hand and pulled her toward one of the side streets.

It was a pretty good strategy, she admitted... especially that most of the people was tried to escape from town the main street, crowding on her, and even trampling each other. Perhaps on a daily basis Kaleb was not too smart, but apparently he was able to take care of themselves in difficult situations, she thought, when they passed more houses, catching up other people from Vallen.

\- Run into the woods! - he shouted.

\- Then we'll be unveiling! - noticed another young man and he stopped at the edge of the town, and with him the others.

\- I've seen how the Wraith block the main entrance - Kaleb snapped. - So, probably thither they will focus most of their forces... The forest is only a few hundred meters - he pointed line of trees in the distance. - There we have a better chance to hide than here.

\- He is right. For sure they will scour all the houses - Harrigan said.

\- But and so they blocking the gate - said one of the girls. - We not run away to Vallen.

\- But in the forest we have a better chance of survival. The further away from Femos, the safer.

\- I agree with them - Mili interjected. - I do not know about you, but I venture. Here Wraith surely find us - she said, and looking around the vast meadow plunged into the twilight, she quickly moved ahead.

Kate and Kaleb wordlessly followed her. The others looked at each other and after a while one of the other ran after walking away from them a three.

Initially they were alone, quickly move between the tall grass under the cover of night. But before they could reach the first line of the trees the thick forest, they heard people shouting behind them.

Mili stopped for a moment and turned around. Against the background of a town light-polluted by hundreds of lanterns she saw a large group of residents of Femos, who apparently came up with the same idea what they were. Unfortunately, this group was too large and too loud to escaped the attention of attackers. Several fighters quickly made their way over vast meadows, taking the running by beam to capture their first victims. After the whole neighborhood came the mix of the humans screams and the characteristic low sounds from the Wraith machines.

The girl was watched this all as hypnotized. The first time she saw on her own eyes the Wraith Harvest.

\- Run! - Kaleb shouted and grabbed Mila's hand, pulling her along.

Several fighters flew right behind them, firing down a bright beam of light, but not in order to catch more people, but in order to leave on the ground numerous squad of soldiers. And then they began a spreading on all area and starting to comb the tall grass and bushes.

Kate looked over her shoulder and swore under her breath.

\- Move on! They sent a soldiers! - she cried.

But moving in the darkness of the forest thicket was not easy. Each of them barely discerned what was under their feet, and in addition delicate fog made the whole forest floor became slick from the moisture. And behind them the first few shots shattered on the thick tree trunks.

Each of them ran every breath and as fast as he could, and yet it seemed to them that the Wraith masked soldiers all the time are right behind them... although they moved much more slowly and ponderously than ten of agile people.

One of the girls tripped over a tangle of low bushes and fell.

\- Lenar! - cried out in the darkness a panicked voice. - Lenar, wait!

The young man stopped and looked quickly around.

\- Pilar, where...!

He did not finish. A hand clamped over his mouth.

\- Shut up, or they find us - Kate snapped.

Lenar grabbed her hand and pushed away.

\- But Pilar ...

\- I will find her - she said and looked around.

She tried to focus her thoughts, though the heart was pounded in her chest, and the blood hit to the head.

She did this before... She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to locate the energy of the living entity. The problem is that here, in a forest, everything emitted its own kind of energy, thereby interfering her attempts to locate this one particular.

\- There - she indicated finally direction of her hand, opening rapidly eyes and led the way.

Lenar ran after her.

A dozen meters away, behind one of the thick trees, was standing blond Pilar, gasping and sobbing, terrified. At the sight of two familiar people she threw in relief on the neck of a man.

\- I think I sprained my ankle - she moaned. - It hurts when I try to go.

\- I'll carry you - he said without thinking, and quickly took her on his arms.

\- In this way, we not escape away - Harrigan said.

\- I do not leave her, if you suggest... - he snapped.

\- I'm not suggesting... I only notice the facts - she said quietly. - We need to find some shelter...

She did not finish. Several people ran just to them.

\- What happened? - Kaleb asked.

\- She turned ankle and can not walk - Lenar said.

\- Kanjos and Oola found a small cave in the ground - he pointed somewhere between the trees. - You hide out there, and we pulling out the Wraith - he added and walked quickly in that direction.

\- Wait a minute - threw a third of men. - What do you mean WE?

\- Others. Otherwise the Wraith find them.

\- Then they catch us...

Kaleb stopped abruptly and poked a finger friend.

\- You may stay, if you are a coward - he snapped.

\- Hey. Only not take that tone ... - he indignant.

\- You both shut up - Harrigan interrupted them firmly, separating them. - Wraith soldiers are right behind

us, and you begin a male bloodletting - she pointed out to them. - The girls will hide in the cave and we pulling out the Wraith - she said and walked away.

\- And you like who you are? - Kaleb snorted, moving behind her.

\- Someone who has a few tricks up the sleeve - she said calmly and lifted her hand a little around which had showed a few weak electrical discharges.

And then she moved on.

Otherse were already waiting at the entrance to the cave. The woman looked at the narrow gap in the ground and crouched. Over her hand again appeared a light, but this time creating small balls of energy, which she sented into the cavity.

\- Not enter there more than five people - she said after a while a little grimly and she looked up at the people gathered around her. - The girls hide in there, and we pulling out troops... Agree?

\- But... - began Mili.

\- There's no time for discussion. Come on in there before the Wraith see us here - she said firmly and get up.

\- Come on...You heard Kate - Kaleb urged them.

Mili carefully entered into as the first, reaching to the end thanks to the light spheres. Right behind her went the other two girls, and at the end Pilar.

\- We cover the entrance a fallen tree trunk - said the woman, peering inside. - Unfortunately the lights will disappear as soon as I go. Energy maintains this form, because I focus on it.

\- Take care - said one of the girls.

Kate just smiled and she straightened.

Kaleb rolled old, rotten trunk directly at the entrance to the cave. Had a good size, but light enough that, if necessary, the girls could move it and get out.

Then the five of them moved deeper in the forest, spread out a bit among the trees.

The girls left in the cave with fear listened disappearing in the distance sounds of feet, staring at the quickly fade bluish light.. until fell around them a darkness and deathly quiet.

None of them, however, did not move, still listening. And when somewhere in the distance range the shots with Wraith guns, all five rigid with fear...

Another such missiles flashed dangerously close to Kate and Kaleb, to stopped on the trunks of trees,.

\- There - said the young man, pointing to a large area filled with tall ferns.

A woman without a word followed him. Just like the other three. Here they have a better chance of avoiding capture.

Another energy missiles flashed between them. Harrigan turned sharply and straightened her hands ahead. Several electric discharge which she so far cumulated around her hand, now fired forward... right in one of the Wraith soldiers, immediately knocking him to the ground.

Not waiting any longer, Kate moved on, quickly catching up with Kaleb.

\- Nice trick - he said.

\- I hit on it after watching a Star Wars... It's a movie - she explained shortly, forming around her hand another electric discharge.

She did not had to long wait to use them. Another soldiers emerged among the ferns, and it's right in front of them, raising their guns to shoot.

Kaleb threw himself with impetus on one of them, knock him down to the ground with a surprise.

Harrigan stopped abruptly and fired in the direction of the second soldier, knocking him in the same way as the previous one. Then she turned quickly to Kaleb still scuffled with the Wraith.

\- Move away - she cried.

He without thinking rolled on the aside.

Another electric formations reached the goal, shaking the whole body of a masked soldier, who after a while froze.

Harrigan smiled triumphantly corner of her mouth. She held out her hand to the young man, trying to help him up, when suddenly among the ferns emerged another Wraith.

The first missiles hit women into her back and immediately spread throughout her body, without any problem knocked her to the ground.

Kaleb got up, but before he could stand on his feet, another shot from the Wraith blaster reached to him. Limp body fall back to ground.

The officer looked at them for a moment, then looked at the soldiers standing behind him.

\- Take them - he snapped and turned on his heel, started back, passing his assistant.

The masked warriors immediately have done his command.

\- There were more, sir - said the young officer, catching up with him.

\- Yes I know. But I do not have time for this - he answered. - The Commander told us just replenish supplies. Soon as we head for a meeting with Blackhole.

\- With Thunderstone? - asked a young Wraith. - I thought that they not like each other.

\- To put it mildly - senior Wraith smiled corner of his mouth. - They always competed during the Hunt ... Apparently he has for us a proposal.

\- I do not like it. He's always plot something.

Senior officer looked at him condescendingly.

\- Commander is probably aware - he said mockingly, what clearly confused his young subordinate. - But he was intrigued the mere fact forward by Thunderstone the proposals of cooperation.

\- Yes... It's really interesting - he admitted and suddenly grinned. - I've heard rumors that he and Nightstorm granddaughter...

He did not finish. Senior Wraith gave him a grim look.

\- I advise you not to distribute these rumors... even if it is true... if you want to live a long time - he snapped. - Maybe Nightstorm granddaughter is _Protheu_ , but her grandmother still protects her... So, be careful what you say about her... Even if you only repeat rumors... You understand?

\- Yes, sir - he said a meek voice, once again embarrassed by his superior.

\- Good - he murmured. - Keep that in mind, when once again will remind you a rumor - he added, and quickened his pace.

.

.

 **"…K** ate stopped at the threshold of the base canteen.

The room was even a big, full of tables and chairs, at which sat soldiers and civilian personnel to enjoy a meal what was prepared for them today for lunch.

She looked at one of the trays: potato pire, a piece of steak and carrot looked quite appetizing, she thought. She was about to move on, when suddenly her attention was attracted four soldiers sitting down at one of the nearby tables.

\- ...You stunned a Colonel's nieces? - snorted one of them.

\- By accident - almost growled another. - We just tested new stun guns when they entered to the hangar - he muttered and begin eat.

Harrigan looked at him. He was tall, medium build and a swarthy complexion. His jet-black hair was cut short... like all soldiers. Gray-blue eyes stared now what filled his tray.

\- Brother, I feel sorry for... You have screwed - snorted again the first one.

\- Thanks, Davis - Lieutenant growled. - I almost can see that the fat is in the fire.

\- Who? Colonel?

\- No. His niece - he said. - You know, this whole womanly, irrational behavior... as if at least I shot to her.

\- How are women... Well, but one thing we know for sure - said a third, equally amused soldier. - The new stun guns are strong... She fell like a log - he chuckled and suddenly become serious, looking somewhere over the heads of two friends... directly to standing in the doorway young woman. - Fuck - he said reluctantly.

\- What? - said the first men and turned away.

His eyes fell on the same person who was staring at them now, and after a while quietly moved on.

\- It is she? - whispered Corporal Davis, when all four look after her.

A young woman came to a long counter behind which were served meals.

\- Yes - Conway said again.

\- Nice baby-doll...

He did not finish. A friend gave him a grim look, silencing him.

\- She is a Colonel niece... It will better if she not hear as you call her: baby-doll - he warned dryly, then glanced over his shoulder at the Harrigan.

She walked just to the one of the free tables, sitting down behinde it.

\- Be right back - he said suddenly, and get up, moving toward her.

He cleared his throat slightly, stopping in front of the table. The woman looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

\- I wanted to apologize - he began hesitantly.

\- Does not matter. It was an unfortunate accident - she almost muttered and went back to her meal.

\- And yet... I should have been more careful.

\- With this I agree with you - she retorted dryly and gave him a brief, meaningful smile.

Lieutenant furrowed a little his eyebrows, slightly confused.

\- You agree with me that it was an accident but still you are mad at me because of this.

\- And you think that I should be glad that because of you I... fell like a log? - she asked sarcastically, looking at him again.

\- No... But your words deny your behavior - he said.

She sighed heavily, again abort her meal.

\- Well. As not look I'm a woman, so, my behavior is irrational - she summed with the same smirk as before.

Lieutenant completely speechless and felt that he begins blushing, embarrassed. Only then he realized that the young woman could hear their conversation - or at least some of it.

He stood there for a moment, while Harrigan stared at him patronizingly. Then finally resigned he returned without a word to his table. He sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands.

\- I am dead - he groaned. - She heard our conversation... When I said about irrational women behavior... I'm a dead man walking - he repeated **..."**

.

.

 **A** wakening was painful.

Even more than stunning by the taser, thought Kate, opening her eyes slowly.

She lay motionless on the floor in a dark room, and her whole body was numb... and it's so hard that at first he could barely move his fingers.

\- Kate? - Whispered a male voice and someone moved closer to her. - How are you?

\- Where are we? - she asked and moved, to moan in pain. - _Daaammit_... - she muttered, trying to slowly get up.

\- On the hive - Kaleb said, and helped her sit.

\- Thanks - she said, and looked around, pushing aside her disheveled hair from her face.

The room was small, in the shape of an irregular oval and mired in the gloom. All around there were only walls, except for one piece - the rods resembling a little awkwardly constructed spider's web.

Apart from them, there were else five people, but she did not recognize any of them. Probably they were caught by Wraith residents of Femos, she thought, glancing at their festive costumes.

\- What about the rest? - women asked after a moment.

\- I think the Wraith did not find them - he said.

\- That's good - she said and stood up, walking over to the bars.

As an all-around, also its was made with organic, but very durable material. Her attention focused, however, on the control panel located in the wall two meters away.

\- I suppose that no one has the knives? - she glanced over her shoulder at the others.

Most of them do not even look up, crouching with fear at the wall. So, she sighed heavily and went back to staring at the control panel.

Since the Wraith use telepathy to its control, it may succeed also her - she decided... Unfortunately she quickly convinced that, as is often the case, between theory and practice is a big difference. This is not the human mind, or even the mind of an animal, to which she could easily look at. Controlling functions the Wraith device apparently consisted of something else, she thought, and went to the plan B: telekinesis.

She tried to focus on the device, but its organic structure also made the telepathic pressing "buttons" on the panel was something other than the same thing using a plastic keyboard.

Kaleb stood beside.

\- What are you doing?

\- I tryimg to use the same trick as on a laptop keyboard - she said, still staring hard at a panel in the wall.

Unfortunately, still with the same result - the lack of any response to her efforts.

After a few minutes, a young man sat against the wall, resigned, and after a few more he tried to convince Harrigan to this same. Unfortunately for him, the woman was too stubborn to give up so quickly. What she always recognized both for her advantage and disadvantage.

Moreover, in her plans for the immediate future, there was not become one of the items in the Wraith menu...

And then something moved.

One of the grating bars withdrew, paying attention not only of Kaleb but also other people in the cell.

\- What did you do? - asked the young man, standing up and walking away from the wall to her.

\- Honestly?... I do not know - she almost muttered.

\- Whatever it was, do it again.

Harrigan looked at him a little annoyed.

\- So much then I know, genius - she spit out. - I told you that I do not know how I did it.

\- So, try on - he urged her, pointing on the panel.

\- I'm trying - she said through her teeth.

\- So, you try harder.

Again she gave him a grim look, but this she time did not answer anything. This exchange of views and so did not lead to anything, she thought, and re-focused on the panel, trying to remember on what she was focused the previous time.

And finally the two more bars withdrew.

Kate smiled triumphantly - now she know how it works,so the rest was just a point of order. Other organic rods successively slid into the wall around the entrance and now cell was open to them.

Prisoners approached, surprised.

\- How did you do? - asked her the woman in middle-aged.

\- Magic trick - she said with a broad smile and as the first she came out on the short corridor extending from the cell to the next room.

It had the shape of a circle and when only a woman came there, she realized what it was: a vestibule for others cells to which led about three meters long corridors. But one of them was a much longer and wider... probably leading somewhere farther into the ship, she thought.

\- What now? - Kaleb asked suddenly, standing just behind her.

She looked at him over her shoulder.

\- We need to get to the docks where they keep the fighters - she said.

\- Can you fly this thing? - he asked surprised.

\- Well. Such I never flew... - she almost muttered. - But on Earth I learned to pilot... If I dope out something as it will fly - she said and walked away.

\- And what about the others? - asked the woman. - We can not leave them.

\- We do not have time for this - Kaleb almost snarled. - Wraith can come here anytime... Too many people.

Harrigan looked at him in surprise. Again he showed common sense... Maybe she judged him badly, she thought.

\- We can not leave them... We must free them - said the man, who was with Kate in the cell and went one of the corridors. - Open it!

\- Hey! Let as go! - a male voice called out from the side of one of the cells.

Kate looked in that direction, but in the dim light she saw only outline the human form.

\- And us! - cried the woman from another cell.

Young woman snarled under her breath, angry, and she focused on the control panels. After a while all four grids jumped back by sliding into the wall.

A few seconds later in the entire room turmoil reigned when the four groups storm out from the cells.

\- This way - said some of the men, indicating the wide corridor and led the way.

All prisoners caught up with him immediately.

In the room leading to the cells remained only Kate and Kaleb.

\- It will be a failure - she said and moved on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

.

 _ **Escapes…**_

 **\- D** o you even know where we're going? - Kaleb finally asked mockingly, when they passed another room.

\- I guess: there? - Kate showed the way.

\- How do you know?

\- I suppose so - she grumbled. - I'm going on sense of direction.

\- Great... - he muttered. - We'll be wander like that for hours.

\- You got a better idea? - she said irritably. - I do not see anywhere hive plan to see where we are - she scoffing.

The young man shrugged.

They wandering already from good several minutes. And, although, fortunately they has not encountered the Wraith, it still remained the second problem: the matter of reaching to the fighters dokcs... which was not so easy in this tangle of corridors and rooms, of which at least half was a blind alley. Besides, as Kaleb noted, they even did not know exactly where they are... and where is the hangar. Might as well they could go now in the direction of engines or worse, the bridge of the hive.

If she knew that she gets stuck in the world of Stargate, she would learn to memorize hiveships plan, she thought bitterly, glancing into the next passing corridor... and suddenly she stopped, leaning back.

Her eyes appeared a view of the room which they whole time were looking for - the hangar.

She grinned, happy.

\- Eureka - she said triumphantly and turned, speeding up the pace.

\- What? - Kaleb called after her.

\- I found a hangar - she said from the corridor.

The man caught up with her quickly, but before they could go through the corridor, at the end showed several masked soldiers holding their stunners and barricade the way.

A pair of fugitives stopped abruptly and stepped back a step, trying to turn back, however, and this way was blocked. This time by the Wraith officer in accompanied two soldiers.

\- Damn - Harrigan muttered.

Shot in the back with stunners knocked her to the ground again... but this time she has feeling that she could still see how the Wraith comes up to them, before she completely lost consciousness.

"We have the last two, sir," - said the young officer telepathically to his superior. - "They almost reached to the fighters dock".

"Take them to the cocoons" - Wildmist answered. - "Other humans say that it's she opened cells."

"In what way?" - Lostpath asked, surprised.

"I do not know... Maybe she has a Wraith genes and she learned to use it... I came across such humans already..."

"Wraith genes?" - he repeated even more surprised by the words of a senior officer.

"Hundreds years ago, one of our tried to improve the efficiency of feeding on humans by adding to their genotype our genes" - explained his superior. - "Unfortunately, he did is without the consent of the Council, so, when it came out, his studies were interrupted immediately... Anyway he failed, because these humans begin freak out over time... His Queen ordered destroy the village in which they lived, but over time it turned out, that some of them survived and spread out over the galaxy. Since then sometimes we encounter their descendants... Some use their gift to sense our presence and warn others."

"I understand, sir" - he said and looked at the soldiers.

\- Put them in cocoons - he ordered aloud and turned on his heel, he moved back.

.

.

 **I** t began to dawn, when Mili stopped in front of town on Famos.

She was frozen and tired.

Whole night they spent in small cave hidden in the woods,listening with dismay coming from the distant sounds... the sounds from Wraith fighters and screams of people.

Now, however, all around there was dead silence, as if the whole neighborhood was still asleep.

She looked at the buildings - steady untouched.

The Wraith very rarely used weapons from fighters during the Harvest. This could injure or kill too many

people. And those at the present time, they were very precious to them.

Mili looked at Oola standing next to her, then she took a deep breath and carefully walked on one of the narrow, cobbled streets. Other girls moved behind her, helping Pilar go.

Hence they could already see the main square, on which lay overturned tables, chairs and scattered food. Part lanterns still hung in their places, still smoldering pale light. Others were destroyed during escaping of people and probably only by a miracle none of the partly wooden buildings not caught fire with the lanterns.

Someone else came in a side street, when girls reached on the central square.

At first, both groups froze in stillness, but then on their faces appeared a great relief and smiles.

\- Pilar! - Lenar cried as the first and ran to the girl to catch her in his arms and hug tightly. - I was afraid that Wraith took you - he almost whispered.

\- We went back to the cave, but you were not there anymore - added Keynos.

\- We left the cave as soon as the fighters sound faded - Oola explained. - We considered that it will be safer. Change the hiding place... especially that previously a Wraith masked soldiers go around dangerously close the cave.

\- Well you done - he admitted.

\- And where is Kate and Kaleb? - Mili suddenly asked, looking beyond the young men, realizing the lack of the two.

But the three young men just looked at each other quickly, then they looked with solemnly at the girls.

\- Keynos? - she urged him.

\- I'm so sorry, Mili... - he said sadly.

A young woman shook his head, not wanting to accept this what suggested her friend.

\- No. It's impossible... Kate would not allow to be caught - she protested. - She knows the tricks... You're wrong. She certainly ran away and hid somewhere.

\- No - added sadly the youngest of them, blond Malik. - Wraith caught them both... We saw this...

\- And you did not do anything? - girl said reproachfully, looking at them unpleasant.

\- We were too far - Lenar said. - We split up... Besides what we were supposed to do? I saw how Kate uses these her tricks, and yet the Wraith and so quickly captured them... We would have not chance with them.

\- How do you know if you not even tried - she snapped, coming close to him, still with the same grim look.

\- Mili... How can you say that? - Pilar admonished her. - You know that none of us would have a chance against the Wraith. They are stronger and faster... And if Kate is the envoy of Avatars, they will definitely protect her and Kaleb...

\- Realize that she is not an envoy of Avatars - she interrupted her. - She's just a man... like you and me... Simply she knows a few tricks. That's all... And now she is in the hands of the Wraith. And when they find out what she can... - she paused for a moment. - I prefer even do not think what they will do to her, to find out how she does it - she added more calmly, with a hint of sadness, then turned and slowly walked towards the main gate to the city.

\- Where are you going? - Oola called after her.

\- I'm going back to home - she murmured.

\- Let's stay and let us help them at least a little...

\- Do you see anyone here ?! - she said with a slight annoyance, turning to them. - They are still in hiding and probably they will be some time before they come out... And I'm cold and tired - she added a bit resigned and moved on.

\- Mili is right. Let's go back to Vallen... We'll rest and come back later with others on Feros to assist in cleaning - Keynos admitted calmly and followed the girl.

The others just looked at each other and after a while they slowly followed by two friends.

.

.

 **A** nother awakening was probably even more painful than the first, Harrigan thought, opening her eyes slowly. Only that this time she stand, she noticed after a while, when the image beginning to take focus.

Cocoon… She was in a cocoon.

Damn. How she has to get out from this?... she thought, wincing.

She moved.

Something tie her body. She guessed what it was - organic "vines" with she often seen in the movie. But instead, as noted McKay in one of the episodes, was her warmth.

She moved her head as much as she could, to look around.

The corridor was empty.

She tried to locate Kaleb, but in her head still buzzing and ringing in the ears of the effect of a gunshot with the stunner. In addition, she felt this overarching tingling in the muscles. She barely felt her own body.

She closed her eyes and focused on the moment. Perhaps the flow of energy through her body will help her recover faster sensation and consciousness, she thought. After all if it helped others it should also help her.

Pleasant, warmth wave swept her body, quickly leveling numbness of body and headache. But still she had a limited field of traffic, packed tightly in a cocoon like a baby in swaddling clothes, she snorted to herself and thought again focused on the young man.

He was next to.

At least one good news, she thought.

Now she just muts to release herself... to free him.

Unfortunately, drilling is not helped to loosen the bonds. Just like a electrical discharges, whose effect unless she felt more than a cocoon, she noticed dissatisfied. At this moment would be useful Rono with his collection sharp tools, she stated with faint amusement... and suddenly she remembered about the hairpin which Miriam pin up her hair. Unfortunately, her hands were bonds by organic twine wrapped around her body.

She focused on long nidles to pull out it the power of her mind from the hair.

It's surprising, she thought, that since came to this world, she more often used her abilities than ever before. Fortunately, telekinesis was the first of her ability, so she already had a considerable proficient in the use of it.

Four hairpins easily cut into the leather-like cover of cocoon, from which protrude only her face. She repeated this several times, thus making holes in a straight line. The pins were not sharp, but strong enough that Harrigas was able using them now to the rip the cocoon slowly, sliding them down. And perforating cocoon cover helped her in weakening its structure.

But unfortunately leather sheet was also more durable than she thought. Well, otherwise each easily would get out of this cocoon, she concluded. Therefore, the whole process required from her sizeable energy in order to "pushed" by the willpower on the hairpins.

Finally, the makeshift blades reached the end and Kata moved, to fall out of the cocoon by the resulting scar. She fell dull thud to the floor and moaned. Parts of "vines" still embarrassed her body, so she was not able to cushion the fall of her hands. But now without much problem she could get out of them.

Still trapped in a next to cocoon young man suddenly opened his eyes.

\- Kate? - he almost whispered.

\- Shhh... - she said, putting a finger to his lips and looked around quickly down the corridor.

She was afraid that the noise can attract attention the guards. Fortunately, the corridor was still empty.

She got up from the floor quickly... and she shivered slightly from the cold. Here it was not so pleasantly warm as inside the cocoon. But she had no time for such nonsense. She went to the cocoon with Kaleb and began to tear the leather cover. Now, when she have free hands, she could do it.

Finally he also was free.

\- What now? - he whispered, also slightly shivering.

\- We go back to plan A - she said with a smile and patted him on the shoulder, she moved down the corridor.

\- It;s mean? - he asked, catching up with her.

\- We need to get to the hangar and pinch one of the fighters - she reminded him.

\- Are you crazy?...

\- It's only way to get out of here - she interrupted him calmly, although firmly. - Or that, or we use the gate to board the hive... There is another option...

\- So let's use the gate - he said, when they stopped.

Harrigan carefully looked around the next corridor to which they came.

\- In this foreground is unfortunately a small snag. To use the gate, we would have to wait until the hive stop in orbit of the planet, which have a gate located on the surface... That's why I personally prefer to use darts. We do not need to worry about where the gate are.

\- Do you not think that the Wraith will be guard the hangar, since once they caught us there? - he notice.

Harrigan looked at him, raising some eyebrows. Another good point on his part... Maybe he is not so jughead for what she took him, she thought.

\- I take that into account - she admitted. - However, I hope that if they not put a guards at the cocoons, they also not will be too good guard the hangar.

\- This is your plan? - he snorted. - Compiled from conjecture and... wishful thinking?

This time she looked at him grimly.

\- You have better? - she josh.

The young man sulking a bit.

\- No - he said reluctantly.

\- I thought so... But if you do not like my plan, you can stay here... Until some of them will find you and feed on you - now she scoffed.

Kaleb did not answer. He only muttered something under his breath and rest of the way to the hangar they passed in silence.

Fortunately, this time finding the right way it took a woman much less time than before.

Leaving the room with cocoons, she noticed that they are close to the cells in which closed them previously. And it's much easier to her reach again to the hangar. However, this time she chose another entrance.

It does not lead to it any corridor, so if necessary, they will be have more leeway to escape. It was also open, revealing a large room crossed by bridges at several levels at which was fighters.

She cautiously peered inside, making sure that there is not any Wraith nearby which could shoot them unawares. Then she sneak quickly to the nearest machine.

She climbed into the cockpit, and Kaleb stood on guard, looking nervously around.

\- How it looks? - he asked after a moment.

\- I'm trying to encompass it - she grumbled.

\- So, encompass it faster.

\- It would be easier if you still do not chided me - she snapped. - I do not know the language of the Wraith. I only know that is similar to the Lanteans language. And in this had to do only once: when Miriam showed me an old book written in Lanteans.

\- Great - he muttered. - We'll die here.

The woman did not answer. She only growled under her breath, annoyed, trying to focus on the control panel of a fighter.

Kaleb looked at her a little surprised. The sound, that she just make, resembled a Wraith snarl, he notice. But he decided not to comment this, however. The sooner Harrigan will nut out how works this machine, the sooner they get out from here, he thought. And if anyone is able to pilot this damned fighter, it's just she. After all she also uses the same abilities as the Wraith, so it should succeed... or at least he have such hope.

Again he looked around nervously.

Hangar was big. Not only across but also vertically. He've never seen such a huge structure. And yet it was only a small part of the whole ship. So far only heard stories about the Wraith hive... but like any man in this galaxy he has always hoped that he would never have to see it from the inside. And now he was here. He stood on the watch, watching masked soldiers or officers, while a woman was sitting in the machine, trying to figure out how it works, to leave this place. Anywhere, only as far away from this cursed place, he thought.

\- I think I have it - she said at last, and smiled faintly pleased.

Kaleb looked at her.

\- Are you sure?... - he began, but she gave him a grim look.

\- I'll find out along the way... You're going or not?

\- I'd rather that than to die here.

\- OK... I will put you into a buffer...

\- Into what?

\- I will take you a beam, which Wraith use to catch people - she explained. - The pilot cockpit is suitable only for one person.

\- All right - he said not too happy.

\- Do not be afraid. I know how to turn off the stunning after re-materialization... I think - she added.

This time he gave her a grim look. She smiled at him broadly and grabbed the steering rod. Fighter were lifted up.

\- _All right: time to hit the road_ \- she muttered to herself in Polish and before the young man could ask what she said, Harrigan clamped cockpit cover.

The machine rose even higher, and then he saw around him a ray of beam.

Harrigan smiled to herself again, welcomed, and slowly walked towards the exit of the hangar.

Contrary to what they showed in the movie, cockpit cover allowed her to expressly see what was outside. Only the front portion, located on the control panel, was a bit more hazy, displaying a whole lot of subtitles. But she has focused all attention on the hangar, looking for any trouble in the form of firing soldiers... or worse, other fighters.

Fortunately, flight by the hangar turned out to be run without any complications and distortions... at least on from the Wraith side, because woman several times narrowly escaped a loss of control over the machine, which swayed gently during the flight.

Leaving the hive by a huge corridor, she felt like her heart begin to beat faster and her the breathing slightly speed. For the first time in her life she was in open space and through her mind flashed the thought of hundreds of possible faults that could happen right now... included with the turn off the cockpit cover. However, she quickly pulled away this thought, trying to calm down and focus all her attention on the fly a fighter.

In response to her thoughts on a holographic screen appeared a computer image showing the neighborhood. Almost as Lanteans jumper, she thought.

The hive was on a high orbit of the planet. But she had no idea if it is still Feros, or some other planet. So, she could only observe from the cockpit blue-green globe wrapped in white clouds. It's out there, on the surface were the gate, as informed her board computer. She had only to get there...

Something flickered on the desktop, snatching her from thinking. She looked sharply at low light. This does not bode no good, she thought and tried to ignore the still pulsing element of the desktop... but this did not stop flashing.

Finally she hit the button.

\- ...Back to the hangar. You do not have permission to fly... - said the throaty voice.

Kate swore under his breath and quickly turned off the communicator.

The machine lurch violently to one side, diving toward the upper layers of the atmosphere. Moments later, on a holographic screen showed a another message and a dozen small dots - pursuit, which sent followed her.

She speed up even more, forcing dart engines to work at full capacity.

Too sharp angle flight caused that in the entire cockpit sounded a warning alarm. She raised more the noce of the machine, holding firmly the rudders, so as not to lose control of the fighter. She've never flown that way in reality. And a few times in a flight simulator, in addition in a completely different machine, definitely not prepared her to escape the Wraith fighter.

Sharp nose of the dart surrounded the fiery coat, when she began to break through the planet's atmosphere. Heart beat and breathing woman increased again. Such flights she knew only purely theoretical, but she even never practiced it in the simulator. And the fighter from the military base of her uncle she flew to the ceiling at most about ten thousand meters, just like any other passenger aircraft.

But this... this was something completely different.

Fire surrounds the front of the machine slowly began to fade and eventually disappeared completely. She was over white clouds, through which she could see the extending below the land. The image on the screen pointed to a place where there were star gate. It certainly was not Feros, she noticed. The terrain was mountainous. So, the hive had to leave already orbit of the planet where Wraith took place their Harvest and fly somewhere else.

Maybe it's better, she thought. At least Wraith will not be trying to take revenge on the residents of the town because of her escape.

The image on the screen changed again, this time showing a dozen dots approaching to the single dots... which she was, she thought, wincing a little. The pursuit was getting close. Too close to she was able on time get to the gate. Therefore she had only hope that at least she will be able to leave Kaleb somewhere along the way.

Once again, she thought about the map of area, and then on the cover of the cockpit appeared the computer scheme. The gate were in a small valley. So, it enough that she reach in its vicinity. Then Kaleb will know in which direction has to go - he will see the gate from top, she concluded and again she tilted a fighter to the side, starting to dive sharply. She become more better at piloting darts, she noticed. Even without much problem she could feel the machine and control it with her thoughts... although, in this case it was not very comforting.

Dense forest on the grayish hills spread out over at least several tens of kilometers, she saw, glancing down through the cockpit. The sensors not detected any buildings or signs of life in the form of people. So much the better, she thought. At least she did not bring upon them the squadron of Wraith fighters.

Several energy missiles, which flashed past the cockpit, vindicated her that the pursuit is already dangerously close. She glanced over her shoulder to see in the distance the first two machines. SHe cursed under her breath and has further reduced the flight.

Forest at the bottom was too dense to she was able fly among the trees. But crossing it river was sufficiently wide riverbank to materialize there her cargo.

She reduced height flight again, speeding swiftly over the water streamer. Unfortunately, this same did chasing her dart, again opened the fire. And avoid the shots, with simultaneous attempt to leave on Kaleb on rocky shore, not very well go hand in hand.

Another fire, this time dangerously close, forced her into a quick decision. Somewhere on the front saw assemblage of substantial boulders,well suited to hide among them a young man.

Again she reduced height flight, when suddenly the machine shuddered violently, and throughout the cockpit sounded the alarm. One of the energy missiles hit close to the engine, causing the spat thick cloud of smoke.

"Now or never" - she thought, and pressed one of the buttons on the control panel.

A beam of light shot out from the belly of a fighter, materializing a young man right in front of one of the great boulders.

Kaleb crush into him, groaned and slumped to the ground. He already had to blurt out a torrent of criticism about Harrigan skills, when he heard a familiar sound: a Wraith fighters. He even more stuck to the ground, hoping that no one would notice him.

Machines flashed above him like lightning. He peered cautiously from behind the boulder, looking like they are rushing behind a lonely darts towing thick veil of smoke and flying toward the cliff. He knew very well who is the pilot. And he knew that in this situation the pilot has no chance to escape.

\- Kate - he whispered sadly and leaned against the stone.

It is through him she was in such a situation. It was he who persuaded Mili to convince her to go with them on Feros. He thought that in this way he could approach her at least a little. That she will see him in a different light. That she will look on him kindly eye. And now... now she was chased by the Wraith in a damaged machine. It is even possible that if not he, she would have much better chance of escape, he thought. She would have not to worry about him, or about where to leave him. And then she could better avoid shelling pursuit.

Once again he sighed and looked away, toward the dense forest. There he will be safer than here, and therefore he will be have a better chance of getting to the gate... which probably is in the direction in which flew fighters, he thought and get up, moving over the trees.

A little earlier, a few hundred meters away, a lone dart crossed over the high waterfall coming in directly to the long valley and also fell down.

Kate Harrigan barely mastered the machine that it does not fell to the ground. Shot, which damaged the engine, was more serious than originally she thought. And now the fighter barely maintained in the air... as opposed to those that chased her.

Flying over the wide river, much shallower than on the tableland, woman left her last hope to get to the gate and now she focusing entirely on the fact how to land in one piece.

On-board computer relentlessly displayed her entire list of damaged systems, without which the fighter with every subsequent moment became more and more useless. The only consolation for her was now flat, grassy bank of the river, in which just now clip a dart.

The landing was hard. The violent collision with the earth shook the entire structure. Kate, however, still held firmly by the rudder, trying to keep the nose in the air as long as possible. This allowed her to avoid a knockout into the ground and tumbling... and in the worst case scatter fighter into smithereens, including with her.

The pursuer flew over her and pull up, to turn back after a while. One of the pilots watched with satisfaction on the big scratch in the ground, stretching for tens of meters, at the end of which there was a wreck the machine. Now the capture of the fugitives will only be a matter of formality, thought the officer.

The dart cockpit cover flickered and disappeared completely, revealing a woman lying in a chair. Unfortunately, the Wraith did not foresee seat belts, so after the collision with the ground she at full speed hit the desktop, and then she was almost impaction in the pilot's seat. In effect with her mouth and nose dripped blood. She felt a stabbing pain in every piece of the body, with difficulty focusing thoughts on the energy accumulated over her hands which had to help her in the regeneration of injuries.

She looked up.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Above her stretched a clear, blue sky and the sun rays warmed her.

Somewhere in the distance she heard the sound of birds... and then all began obscured by a shadow.

She looked to the side, on the familiar shape of the human body. But she knew that it was not a man.

She closed her hand quickly. She did not want to that the Wraith could see the energy spheres.

The officer stopped at the damaged fighter cockpit and smiled with satisfaction, looking at the injured woman.

\- I see that you like to run away... human - Wraith hissed derisively. - In that case, you'll have to this many occasion - he added, and bent over her. - I from long time not hunted on the human female - he said, then straightened up and looked at the soldiers. - Take her and place in a cocoon of healing - he ordered.

Then he turned and back to his fighter.

The soldiers immediately done his command. One of them grabbed Harrigan's hand to pull her out of the cockpit. Her body was basically limp. She did not have the strength to try to defend themselves, so the soldier without any problem obeyed the officer, putting her on the ground.

Again she saw the blue sky above him.

And then she heard the sound of a taking off fighter.

SHe barely glanced behind herself, leaning head back to see aimed in her direction beam.


End file.
